nur ein Spiel?
by Robbyn
Summary: das spiel ist beendet, doch nicht folgelos. die Vorbereitungen für die Abschlussfahrt sind fast beendet CHAP 16 is on!
1. Default Chapter

Also, das ist dann mal meine erste eigene Kreative Leistung. Leider muss ich zugeben, dass die Charas Frau Rowling gehören und ich nur etwas mit ihnen spiele. Der Prolog sagt ja noch nicht viel über die eigentliche Handlung aus, doch das war nur der erste Streich und der zweite folgt - sowie ich meine Ideen schriftlich festgehalten habe. Also, viel Spaß. Ich erwarte eure Kritik - also bitte viele Reviews (*Hundeblick*)!!! Ansonsten erreicht ihr mich auch unter www.RobbynBlack@web.de !  
  
Rache auf französisch  
  
Prolog  
  
Langsam gehe ich über die warme Erde.  
  
Die Sonne erhellt den Tag, langsam.  
  
Sie kämpft gegen die Finsternis.  
  
Ich spüre die Strahlen nicht,  
  
die mich erwärmen sollten.  
  
mein Herz erwärmen sollten  
  
doch ich fühle nichts.  
  
nichts.  
  
nur Leere, Trauer.  
  
Friedlich erwacht der Tag.  
  
Blumen drehen sich der Sonne entgegen -  
  
hoffnungsvoll auf die ersehnte Wärme wartend.  
  
Hoffnung.  
  
das einzige, was mich noch hält  
  
was bei mir ist  
  
Wärme.  
  
wie lange habe ich sie nicht mehr gespürt.  
  
und die Sonne lässt die Finsternis verschwinden  
  
verschwinden bis zur nächsten Nacht  
  
doch wie lange hat sie noch die Kraft  
  
Wie lange schafft sie es noch, gegen sie anzukämpfen?  
  
Wie lange werde ich es noch schaffen?  
  
Wer wird mir die kraft geben?  
  
Kraft, die ich allein nicht aufbringen kann.  
  
Allein.  
  
Einsam.  
  
Ihr wurdet von mir genommen  
  
Wieso durfte ich euch nicht folgen?  
  
folgen in den ewigen Schlaf  
  
An einen Ort, wo es weder Tod noch Finsternis gibt.  
  
Ich hatte euch noch soviel zu sagen.  
  
Euch vertraute ich.  
  
Nur euch.  
  
Zwei Worte.  
  
Zwei Worte, die euren Tod bedeuteten.  
  
Wem soll ich vertrauen?  
  
Es ist so lange her  
  
Vergessen und doch ist es, als wäre es gestern gewesen.  
  
Freunde, Vertraute  
  
Ihr wurdet mir alle genommen  
  
Angst.  
  
Mein täglicher Begleiter  
  
Freude.  
  
Wie lange habe ich nicht mehr gelacht? Liebe. Was für ein schmeichelndes Wort, für eine so trügerische, schmerzvolle Sache... Sie gab mir alles... Und eigentlich nichts ! Freiheit.  
  
Dafür lebe ich, kämpfe ich, würde ich sterben  
  
Tod.  
  
Ersehnt, bekannt und doch verhasst  
  
Doch ich bleibe  
  
Suche.  
  
Warte.  
  
Gebe nicht auf  
  
Die Hoffnung ist mein treuer Freund  
  
Ich habe mich verändert  
  
Bin von der Realität gezeichnet  
  
Habe gelernt  
  
Möchte so viel ändern  
  
Soviel ungeschehen machen  
  
Und auch so viel vergessen.  
  
Doch es ist zu spät. 


	2. Teil2

**_Disclaimer_****_ (gilt für alle folgenden Kapitel): _**_J.K. Rowling gehören die Charaktere und alle bekannten Orte. Der Plot und Claire du Lune gehören      mir._

**Ein ganz normaler Tag und Erinnerungen  
  
**

Nachdenklich kaute sie auf einer Möhre herum. Der heutige Morgenspaziergang hatte ihr Gedanken nicht vertreiben können, wie sie es gehofft hatte.  
  
"Luny, alles ok?"  
  
"hm?", Claire schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und sah fragend zu Hermine.  
  
"Ist alles ok mit dir, du wirkst so abwesend?"  
  
"ja oui, mir ist gut.", antwortete sie und biss von der Möhre ab.  
  
Hermine warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu, verkniff sich aber weitere Fragen.  
  
Sie war ihre einzige richtige Freundin. Sie hatte sich um sie gekümmert, als sie im 5. Schuljahr hier herkam, hatte keine Fragen gestellt.  
  
Nicht dass sie die anderen nicht leiden konnten, aber die anderen Schüler ihres Hauses waren am Anfang nur daran interessiert, ihr Geheimnis zu lüften.  
  
Sie hatte es nie jemandem erzählen können.  
  
Nur Hermine hatte sie alles erzählt. Sie kannten einander und vertrauten einander.  
  
Hermine hatte auch ihre Eltern verloren. Sie wusste wie sie sich fühlte, auch jetzt.  
  
"Komm, lass uns zum Unterricht gehen", meinte Hermine.  
  
"Wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke, das wird dich aufbauen!", sie grinste Claire an.  
  
Es stimmte. Zaubertränke war eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer, was die meisten Schüler nicht verstehen konnten.  
  
Ein fieses Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit und die schlechte Laune war beinahe wie weggeblasen.  
  
"Du denkst an Malfoy?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
  
Claire nickte. "Schließlich ist Zaubertränke das einzige matiére in dem ich besser bin als dieses kleine Frettchen und gerade in dem matiére lässt mich Snape mit ihm zusammenarbeiten."  
  
Sie hatten den Kerker erreicht und steuerten ihre Plätze an. Die Slytherins saßen schon alle vorbildlich auf ihren Plätzen.  
  
Ein Wunder, dass jetzt überhaupt noch welche dieses Haus besuchten.  
  
Die meisten Kinder wurden seit der Rückkehr des Lords privat ausgebildet und erlernten die schwarze Magie direkt von ihren Eltern um dann sofort in die Reihen der Todesser einzutreten.  
  
Wieder wurde sie aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Snape mit schnellen Schritten den Raum betrat.  
  
Aufmerksam lauschte sie seinen Erklärungen zu dem heutigen Trank und erkannte auch Hermines Arm, der wie immer in der Luft hing.  
  
"Miss du Lune, wenn sie die Freundlichkeit hätten der Klasse die Wirkung des Virtuti -Trankes zu erklären.", wand sich der Lehrer an sie.  
  
"Der Trank fais, ähm. bewirkt, dass sich die Person stärkt, il - er ver´indert, dass der Stolz oder der Wille gebrochen wird. Er ist ein wirksamer Schutz gegen den Imperius, mais die Wirkung lässt nach einigen Stunden nach, wobei die Person danach häufig noch anfälliger ist."  
  
"Sehr gut, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Brauen sie nun den Trank!"  
  
Malfoy zog das Buch heraus und begann das Rezept herauszusuchen, während Claire die nötigen Zutaten besorgte.  
  
Schweigend begannen sie die Zutaten in den Kessel zu werfen.  
  
Nachdem sie den ersten Schritt erledigt hatten, musste der Trank exakt 20 Minuten kochen.  
  
Claire legte das Messer beiseite und kramte ihre Wahrsageaufgaben heraus. Sie hatte sie gestern nicht geschafft, weil sie mit Harry duellieren geübt hatte.  
  
Jetzt las sie zum dritten Mal die Aufgabe und konnte sich immer noch keinen Reim darauf machen, was die Farben des gestrigen Sonnenunterganges mit ihrer jetzigen Gefühlslage zu tun hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass sie ihn gestern nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
Verzweifelt legte sie ihren Kopf in die Hände. Dieses Mal konnte sie sich nichts ausdenken.  
  
Sie sah zu Malfoy, der wie sie an den Aufgaben saß, nur mit dem Unterschied, das dieser eifrig schrieb.  
  
Claire gab es auf, packte die Sachen weg und wand sich wieder dem Trank zu. Die 20 Minuten waren um und sie fügte vorsichtig die zerkleinerte Schlangenhaut hinzu. Unter ständigem Rühren nahm er eine rote Farbe an.  
  
Rot wie Blut. Claire musste wieder an ihre Freunde denken. Sie hatte aus einem Versteck beobachtet, wie ihr damaliger Freund unter dem Cruciatus starb. Er war an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt.  
  
Eine einsame Träne rann ihre Wange herunter. Erschrocken sah sie auf und wischte sie beiseite.  
  
Es muss ja nicht gleich jeder wissen, wie es ihr ging.  
  
Snape beendete die Stunde und die Schüler mussten ihren Trank abgeben.  
  
Hermine gesellte sich zu ihr. "Und, wie war es?"  
  
Claire zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts war. Malfoy war ruhig. Non Beschimpfung und so. Ich ´ab jetzt Wahrsagen und ´abe die ´ausaufgaben nicht!", jammerte sie.  
  
"Du kannst es immer noch abwählen.", meinte ihre Freundin gleichgültig.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und Claire machte sich auf den Weg zu Turmzimmer. Dort angekommen wurden ihr einige finstere Blicke zugeworfen. Die Slytherins hassten sie, wie sie jeden Gryffindor hassten, aber auch Laverder und Parvati warfen ihr giftige Blicke zu.  
  
Sie lies sich auf eines der hinteren Kissen fallen und wartete.  
  
Die Lehrerin betrat den Raum mit zwei brennenden Räucherstäbchen und schwenkte sie hin und her.  
  
Claire verdrehte unmerklich die Augen. Was war das hier? Diese Schule sollte sie auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereiten.  
  
Die Lehrerin stoppte vor ihr und deutete mit dem Räucherstab auf sie. Der starke Geruch trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Krampfhaft versuchte sie Luft zu bekommen.  
  
"Verdammt nehmen sie doch diese Dinger von ihr weg! Sie sehen doch, dass sie fast erstickt!"  
  
Sie kannte diese Stimme, ungläubig sah sie auf.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß was ich tue!"  
  
"Anscheinend nicht, oder ´atten sie vor, mich umzubringen?"  
  
"Aber Kind."  
  
"C'est suffisamment! Ich schmeiße!"  
  
Die Gryffindor erhob sich und sah fragend zu dem Slytherin herüber.  
  
"Ich schmeiße auch"  
  
"Ich weiß, sie beide besitzen das innere Auge nicht, wir werden sie nicht vermissen!"  
  
"Wir sie auch nicht, Professor!"  
  
Sie verließen den Raum und liefen dann schweigend die Gänge entlang.  
  
"Danke", rang sich Claire heraus.  
  
"Kein Problem"  
  
Claire lachte auf "Non Problem? Malfoy, wieso ´ast du mir, einer Gryffindor, geholfen?"  
  
Malfoy zögerte mit der Antwort.  
  
"Wir haben etwas gemeinsam. Wir beide haben einmal vor gegen den Feind zu kämpfen und wollen uns darauf so gut wie möglich vorbereiten."  
  
Claire sah zögernd zu ihm rüber.  
  
"Fragt sich nur gegen welchen!"  
  
Sprach's und verschwand in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

**_tbc_****__**

**_Robbyn_**

**_Reviewt_**


	3. Teil 3

**Vorbereitungen und eine Wette**

Am Abend setzte sich Claire zu Harry und Ron, die angestrengt über den Verwandlungsaufgaben saßen.  
  
Sie hatte ihre schon seid ein paar Tagen erledigt.  
  
"Hey Luny, weißt du wo Mione ist? Wir müssen bis morgen diese Aufgaben erledigt haben und ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer!", sprach sie Ron an.  
  
"Da bist du aber selbst dran Schuld, wenn du jetzt erst anfängst und ich ´abe Mione seid dem Abendbrot nicht mehr gesehen!"  
  
Harry grinst sie an. "Was?"  
  
"Ach nichts, ich musste nur dran denken wie es war als du hier her kamst"  
  
"Was war denn da?"  
  
"Na, du hast fast nur französisch gesprochen und jetzt sprichst du schon fast perfekt englisch!"  
  
"Stimmt nur das du oft das "H" verschlugst oder. ja "Fach" kannst du ja auch nicht aussprechen.", ergänzte Ron.  
  
"Aber. ich lerne es. Es ist nur, dass dieses Wort sich so na ja, hart ausspricht und außerdem bekomm ich das mit dem "H" auch schon öfters hin, spätestes in drei Monaten hab ich das bestimmt auch drauf.", verteidigte sie sich.  
  
"Wollen wir wetten?", begann Ron.  
  
Claire wollte gerade antworten, wurde aber von Hermine unterbrochen, die gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte.  
  
Sie drehte sich verwundert zu der Vertrauensschülerin um, die jetzt die volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.  
  
"Also.", begann sie und atmete tief ein, ".was ich euch jetzt zu sagen habe, ist sehr wichtig, es betrifft unseren Abschluss. Also, wie jedes Jahr werden Vertreter des Hauses gewählt, die Vorschläge einbringen und Vorbereitungen treffen. Es gibt drei Bereiche zu besetzen - Abschlusszeitung, Abschlussball und Abschlussfahrt. Es werden also von euch bis morgen drei Repräsentanten gewählt. Ich werde jetzt die Listen herumgeben, auf die jeder drei Namen schreibt. Diese werden dann bis zum morgigen Frühstück in den Feuerkelch in der großen Halle geworfen.", endete sie und verteilte die Zettel.  
  
Die Freunde sahen sich an. Vergessen waren die Hausaufgaben. Aufgeregt begannen die Schüler zu reden.  
  
Nachdem Claire ihren Zettel erhalten hatte, ging sie auf ihr Zimmer. Dort schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett und starrte auf den Zettel. Die Entscheidung war schnell gefallen. Sie trug Parvati bei dem Ball, Ron bei der Zeitung und Hermine bei der Fahrt ein.  
  
Auch wenn sie Parvati nicht besonders leiden konnte, hatte diese einen ausgeprägten Geschmack, wenn es sich um Gestaltung handelte.  
  
Sie machte sich sofort auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und warf den Zettel ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie sehr verspätet auf. Normalerweise war sie früh immer einige Stunden vorm Frühstück wach.  
  
Erschrocken sah sie auf das Nachbarbett. Hermine, mit der sie das Zimmer teilte, war schon aufgestanden. Sie sah auf die Uhr und sprang schnell aus dem Bett. In zehn Minuten würde der Zaubertränkeunterricht beginnen und die Auswahl hatte sie auch verpasst.  
  
Schnell kämmte sie sich die Haare und schlüpfte in ihre Uniform.  
  
Sie rannte die Gänge entlang und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass der Unterricht im Keller stattfand und somit am weitesten vom Gryffindorturm entfernt lag. Zudem würde ihr Snape sicherlich den Kopf abreißen. Unabhängig davon, dass er mittlerweile versuchte alle Schüler gleich zu behandeln. Snape war immer noch Snape.  
  
Endlich kam sie am Kerker an, klopfte zaghaft und betrat dann den Raum.  
  
"Miss du Lune, können sie mir erklären was das soll?", fragte eine schneidende Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
Claire schlug die Augen und atmete tief ein.  
  
"Pardon Professor, ich, ähm, ´abe verschlafen."  
  
Snape zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das wäre das erste Mal, und es ist nicht ihr Typ.", stellte er fest.  
  
Claire sah nun ebenfalls zweifelnd auf. "Sie kennen mich, Professor? Das bezweifle ich. Schließlich glaube ich, dass ich mich nicht einmal selber kenne." Sie hatte dies leise gesagt, doch sie erkannte, dass es mindestens auch die erste Reihe gehört hatte, als ihr Blick auf entsetzte und sogar zum Teil mitleidige Gesichter stieß. Sie hasste Mitleid, hatte es schon immer verabscheut.  
  
"Setzen sie sich und lassen sie sich von Mr. Malfoy erklären, was zu tun ist!"  
  
Sie ging zu ihren Platz. Malfoy sah sie skeptisch an. Er hatte es wohl auch gehört.  
  
"WAS?", fauchte sie. Sie war sauer - sauer auf sich selbst.  
  
"Heute steht der Anticruciotrank an."  
  
Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. "Wieso lässt er uns so etwas brauen? Der ´ält doch eh nur ein paar Tage und zudem weist er nur einen Fluch ab?"  
  
Malfoy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Immerhin kann dir die Zeit, die du damit gewinnst das Leben retten. Ich habe schon angefangen, du wirst nichts machen brauchen, immerhin möchte ich das er richtig gebraut wird!"  
  
"Kein Problem. Wenn du dich so darum reißt, bitte.", sie lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete gleichgültig das geschehen.  
  
Malfoy warf ihr noch einen seltsamen Blick zu, wand sich dann aber wieder dem Trank zu.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht begaben sie sich zur großen Halle. Hermine setzte sich sofort neben sie.  
  
"Du wurdest ausgewählt." "Woraus?"  
  
"Na für die Vorbereitung der Abschlussfahrt!"  
  
"Moi, mais pourquoi?"  
  
"Hey, Luny, gilt die Wette?", fragte Ron grinsend.  
  
"Welche… ach, klar um zehn Galeonen?"  
  
"Gut. Du hast es entschieden.", ein triumphierendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, welches aber sofort wieder verschwand, als Hermine ihm einen strafenden Blick zu warf.  
  
"Wieso denn nicht, ich finde du bist gut für diesen Posten", wand sie sich wieder an Claire, " du wirst übrigens mit Hanna Abbot, Roger Davies und ."  
  
"und mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten!", mischte sich Ginny ein.  
  
"Was siehst du mich da so an?", fragte Claire.  
  
"Nichts, wollte das nur mal anbringen.", entgegnete diese unschuldig konnte das Grinsen aber nicht ganz von ihrem Gesicht verbannen.  
  
"Die treffen finden Dienstags und Freitags nach dem Unterricht statt.", erklärte Hermine nachdem sie Ginny einen vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen hatte.  
  
"Und wen hat der Hut noch auserwählt?", Claire sah Ron siegessicher an.  
  
"Lavender für den Ball und mich für die Zeitung."  
  
Nach dem Mittag hatten sie Verwandlung. Ron und Harry bekamen eine Strafarbeit wegen versäumter Hausaufgaben, was Claire allerdings nicht störte, immerhin waren sie selbst Schuld. Hermine schien dasselbe zu denken. Nachdem sie noch zwei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und anschließend Kräuterkunde hatten verabschiedete sie sich von den anderen. Ron, Harry und Ginny mussten zum Quidditschtraining und Hermine hatte eine Besprechung mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern.  
  
Also machte sich Claire auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Sie musste noch einen Vortrag über Elektrizität beenden und eine Sternkarte vorbereiten. Die Nacht würde sie wohl auf dem Astronomieturm verbringen müssen.  
  
Seufzend lies sie sich an dem einzigen freien Tisch nieder. Nachdem sie ihre Schultasche abgelegt hatte, ging sie auf die Suche nach geeigneten Büchern.  
  
Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde kam sie zu ihrem Platz zurück und legte die Bücher ab. Erst jetzt erkannte sie Parvati, die es sich an ihrem Tisch bequem gemacht hatte und sie erwartungsvoll musterte.  
  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie ´elfen?", fragte sie höflich. Sie konnte dieses Mädchen nicht leiden und wollte sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden.  
  
"Gib den Posten bei der Abschlussfahrt auf!"  
  
"Was? Wieso? Geht das etwa?", Claire versuchte ihre Verwirrung zu verbergen, was ihr nur teilweise gelang.  
  
"Du brauchst nur zu McGonagall gehen. Also, machst du es?"  
  
"Non!", stellte Claire entschlossen fest.  
  
Parvati sprang erzürnt auf. "Du wirst diesen Posten aufgeben!"  
  
"Non! Ich sehe keinen Grund.", sie war jetzt ebenfalls sauer, was glaubte dieses Mädchen eigentlich wer sie war?  
  
"Ach, Streit zwischen den mutigen Gryffindors, darf man fragen worum es geht?", mischte sich Malfoy ein.  
  
"Verschwinde Malfoy!", fuhr ihn Claire an ohne den Blick von Parvati zulassen.  
  
"Tztztz, Lune, du bist wirklich unhöflich. Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt wie süß du aussiehst, wenn du wütend bist? Also, worum geht es?", wand er sich nun an Parvati.  
  
"Sie will den Posten nicht abgeben!"  
  
"Wieso sollte sie?"  
  
"Weil ich ihn haben will!"  
  
"Ach, Patil, ich fühle mich echt geehrt, dass du mehrere Stunden mit mir verbringen willst, aber leider hat der Kelch Lune dafür erwählt!", entgegnete er.  
  
"Wa ... was. ich müsste mit dir arbeiten?"  
  
"So sieht es aus!"  
  
"Claire, du kannst den Posten behalten, man sieht sich!", und sie eilte aus dem Raum.  
  
"Hätte ich sowieso."  
  
Sie setzte sich und begann die Bücher durchzuarbeiten.  
  
"Hey, haltet ihr Gryffindors es nicht für nötig euch zu bedanken?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob die anderen es tun würden, ich sehe jedenfalls keinen Grund dazu!", sagte sie ohne aufzusehen.  
  
"Immerhin habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass du deinen Posten behalten konntest!"  
  
"Das ätte ich auch so! Außerdem atte ich dich nicht darum gebeten, dich einzumischen!"  
  
"Und ich habe es trotzdem gerne getan!" Malfoy lies sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen.  
  
Claire sah auf. "Setz dich ruhig!", meinte sie genervt.  
  
"Danke! Haben dir deine Eltern also doch etwas Höflichkeit beigebracht!"  
  
Über Claires Gesicht legte sich ein Schatten. Sie erhob sich, packte die Bücher zusammen und antwortete: "Meine Eltern wurden von Voldemort persönlich ermordet. Danke, dass du mich so dezent darauf hinweist. Ich mag vielleicht manchmal unhöflich sein, aber das eben, das war einfach geschmacklos!", und sie eilte aus der Bibliothek.

**tbc******

**Robbyn**

**Reviewt**


	4. TEIL 4

****

****

**Muggelkunde und Leistungsstre**

**  
**  
   
Am folgenden Tag hatte sie am Morgen zwei Stunden Muggelkunde, was sie daran hinderte, Malfoy aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Als sie den Klassenraum betrat, war sie eine der Ersten. Nur Hermine saß schon auf ihrem Platz.

"Morgen, Mione. Wo warst du denn beim Frühstück?"  
  
Hermines Gesicht nahm einen rötlichen Schimmer an als sie antwortete.  
  
"Also, ähm, weißt du, ich hatte die Hausaufgaben noch nicht und musste sie heute früh noch machen."  
  
"Bist du krank? Ich meine, excuser moi, was ist los? Du machst doch sonst immer alle Aufgagen sofort!", fragte die Freundin besorgt.  
  
"Es ist, also, wie soll ich sagen, in letzter Zeit alles etwas viel geworden. Du weißt schon, als Vertrauensschüler hat man einige Pflichten, und jetzt bin ich auch noch eine der Repräsentanten...Da blieb bisher nicht viel Zeit für die Schule."  
  
Claire sah ihre Freundin mitleidig an.  
  
"Dann solltest du eines der Ämter niederlegen. Die Schule ist wichtiger, und das weißt du auch!"  
  
"Du hast ja Recht, aber, du weißt, ich mache beides sehr gerne und wüsste nicht von welchem ich mich trennen sollte, ich werde nachher mal zu Professor McGonagall gehen!"  
  
Inzwischen waren auch die restlichen Schüler eingetroffen und der Unterricht begann.  
  
Alles lief gut. Hermine hatte keine Probleme mit dem Thema und konnte alles erklären, was dazu führte, dass sie am Ende der Stunde 15 Punkte verdient hatte.  
  
In der zweiten Stunde sollte jeder Vor- und Nachteile der Elektrizität herausschreiben.  
  
Mitten in der Stillarbeit lies Malfoy ein abfälliges "Muggel" fallen.  
  
"Was ´ast du gegen Muggel?", fragt Claire sauer.  
  
"Muggel sind dumm und hilflos!", antwortete der Slytherin gleichgültig.  
  
"Dumm? Immerhin ´aben sie die Elektrizität erfunden, was die Zauberer nicht fertiggebracht ´aben und ´ilflos sind sie daher auch nicht!"  
  
"Wir haben sie nicht erfunden, weil wir sie nicht brauchten!"  
  
"Stimmt, aber wer sagt, dass die Muggel Magie brauchen?"  
  
Malfoy funkelte sie zornig an.  
  
"Muggelfreundin"  
  
"Rassist"  
  
"Miss du Lune, Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie jetzt bitte ruhig weiterarbeiten!", unterbrach sie die Lehrerin. "Und eine Strafarbeit im Krankenzimmer!", fügte sie noch hinzu.  
  
Claire und der Slytherin tauschten noch ein paar tödliche Blicke aus, bis sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwanden.  
  
Die Schulstunden vergingen wie im Flug, bis sie sich alle wieder am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelten.  
  
Hermine setzte sich zu Claire, Harry, Ron und Neville, die sich alle auf die Zaubertränke-Stunde am nächsten Tag vorbereiteten.  
  
"Und was ´ast du abgegeben?"  
  
"Den Posten als Repräsentant. Morgen wird es beim Frühstück bekannt gegeben!"  
  
"Wieso hast du den Posten abgegeben?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
  
Hermine berichtete noch einmal ihr Problem und erntete zustimmendes Lächeln.  
  
Erschrocken sprang Claire auf.  
  
"Was ´n los?", fragte sie Ron.  
  
"Ich ´abe etwas Wichtiges vergessen. einen Moment, bin gleich zurück.", und sie rannte auf ihr Zimmer.  
  
Einige Minuten später kam sie mit einer Liste zurück und ereichte mit einem "Hey, bitte kurz aufgepasst!" die volle Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gryffindors.  
  
Sie warf Ron einen triumphierenden Blick zu, der auch bemerkt hatte, dass sie das "H" mitgesprochen hatte.  
  
"Also, ich bitte jeden Schüler der Abschlussklasse ein Land, oder eine Gegend, die er für die Abschlussfahrt vorschlagen würde in diese Liste einzutragen. Sie wird bis morgen Abend am schwarzen Brett hängen.  
  
Sie heftete das Blatt an und machte sich anschließend zum Krankensaal auf. Die Strafarbeit hatte sie beinahe vergessen.

**_tbc_****__**

**_Robbyn_**

**_Reviewt_**


	5. teil 5

**Strafarbeit und andere _Sorgen_**

****

Malfoy war schon im Krankenflügel, als Claire den Raum betrat.  
  
"Ah Miss du Lune, dann können wir ja anfangen.", begann die Krankenschwester.  
  
"Ihr werdet diese Heiltränke hier in dieses Regal einsortieren, alphabetisch!"  
  
Die Schüler nickten und machten sich schweigend an die Arbeit. Claire war froh, dass sie nicht wie Ron Bettpfannen reinigen musste.  
  
Madam Pompfrey ging inzwischen einige Schülerakten durch und warf ihnen dabei ab und zu prüfende Blicke zu.  
  
Sie waren gerade mit dem Einsortieren fertiggeworden, als die Krankenschwester sie zu sich rief.  
  
"Ihnen fehlen noch die jährlichen Impftränke", wand sie sich an die Gryffindor und blätterte geschäftig durch deren Akten.  
  
Claire zuckte merklich zusammen. Jeder Schüler wusste, wie unangenehm diese waren und versuchte sich erfolgreich davor zu schützen. Auch Claire hatte es in den letzten Jahren geschafft, sie zu umgehen. Doch jetzt gab es keine Ausweichmöglichkeit mehr.  
  
"Sie, Mr. Malfoy, brauen auch noch einen Trank!"  
  
Das schadenfrohe Lächeln verschwand und der Slytherin sah angeekelt in den Becher, den die Krankenschwester ihnen zufrieden hinhielt.  
  
Auch Claire empfand nichts als Abscheu vor dem Trank, schüttete ihn jedoch sofort hinter. Als sie ihr geschluckt hatte, fühlte sie die Flüssigkeit brennend ihre Speiseröhre hinunterlaufen und sich dabei im ganzen Körper verteilen. Sie musste unmerklich das Gesicht verziehen. An den Beschreibungen der schon geimpften Schüler war wirklich nichts hinzuerfunden.  
  
Als das unangenehme Gefühl langsam nachließ, öffnete sie wieder die Augen. Sie bemerkte, dass Malfoys Blick auf ihr lag. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet.  
  
"Ach, ist ja gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich erwatet hatte!", log sie. "Malfoy, wieso hast du es denn noch nicht getrunken?"  
  
Dieser antwortete jedoch nicht, sondern warf ihr lediglich einen herablassenden Blick zu.  
  
Claire zuckte mit den Schultern, nickte der Krankenschwester kurz zu und verlies den Raum. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie wahrnehmen, dass der Slytherin seinen Trank zu sich nahm und sie grinste zufrieden in sich hinein.  
  
Als sie den Gryffindorturm erreicht hatte, merkte sie, wie müde sie eigentlich war und schmiss sich erschöpft aufs Bett, wo sie auch bald einschlief.  
  
Doch ihr Schlaf sollte nicht lange dauern. Plötzlich wurde sie aus dem Schlaf geweckt, als sich etwas Pelziges auf ihrem Gesicht platzierte und ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm.  
  
Verschlafen tastete sie nach dem störenden Etwas und hob es hoch. Als dieses dann auch noch zu miauen begann, lies sie es erschrocken fallen.  
  
Jetzt war sie entgültig wach. "Verflucht, Krummbein, musste das sein?", flüsterte sie zornig. Da konnte sie einmal seit Ewigkeiten ruhig schlafen und dann musste dieser Kater auch noch alles vermasseln.  
  
Krummbein zog beschämt den Schwanz zwischen die Beine, trottete zu Hermines Bett und rollte sich an deren Fußende zusammen.  
  
'Schmarotzer'  
  
Claire erhob sich seufzend und tastete vorsichtig nach ihren Sachen. Leise stolperte sie ins Bad.  
  
Es war fünf Uhr und somit zu spät, um noch einmal zu schlafen zu versuchen.  
  
Seufzend drehte sie das Duschwasser an und lies es kalt auf ihren Körper prasseln. Dabei verfluchte sie immer noch in Gedanken den Kater.  
  
Als sie mit dem Wasser die letzten Reste ihrer Müdigkeit weggespült hatte, stieg sie aus der Dusche und zog ihre Uniform an.  
  
Leise verließ sie den Gryffindorturm und schlenderte langsam durch die Gänge. Hogwarts schlief noch, alles war still. Selbst die Personen auf den Gemälden schliefen.  
  
Was ja auch logisch war; wer steht schon zu so einer unmenschlichen Zeit auf?  
  
Und wieder musste sie an den Kater denken.  
  
Sie verließ das Schloss und ging ziellos über das Gelände. Das Gras war noch feucht und leichter Nebel bedeckte den Boden.  
  
Ihre Füße lenkten sie zum See, wo sie sich niederließ, nachdem sie den Platz mit einem Spruch getrocknet hatte.  
  
Nach einer Weile merkte sie, dass sie nicht mehr allein war und drehte sich um.  
  
Sie erkannte Harry, der auf sie zusteuerte und sich dann neben sie aufs Gras fallen lies.  
  
"Morgen."  
  
"Morgen, wieso bist du schon wach?"  
  
"Schlecht geschlafen, Neville schnarcht! Und du?"  
  
Claire grinste. "Krummbein hat sich auf meinem Gesicht plaziert gehabt, das lies sich schlecht atmen."  
  
Harry sah sie verdutzt an.  
  
"Was ist denn?"  
  
"Du sprichst irgendwie komisch… was ist mit deinem französischen Restakzent geworden?"  
  
"Ich hab doch mit Ron gewettet, wie du sicherlich weißt. Also muss ich mich auch etwas anstrengen, wenn ich nicht verlieren will!"  
  
"Wegen mir brauchst du ihn nicht abzulegen, ich fand ihn süß!"  
  
Claire sah grinsend zu Boden. Jetzt merkte auch Harry, was er gerade gesagt hatte und sah leicht verlegen zu ihr rüber.  
  
"Das…das war natürlich... em nicht so gemeint, ich…ach verdammt!"  
  
Claire grinste ihn immer noch an.  
  
"Ach, wie war es denn gemeint?", sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, "ich für meinen Teil habe die .", sie zählte es an ihren Fingern ab, ".elf Wörter sehr gut verstanden!"  
  
Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht so, dass Harry unweigerlich nach hinten kippte und sie auf dem Rasen lagen.  
  
"Claire. ich habe das wirklich."  
  
"Psssst", unterbrach ihn diese und legte ihren Finger auf seinen Mund.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

**__**

**__**

**_tbc_**

**__**

**_Robbyn_**

**__**

**_Reviewt!_**


	6. teil6

**Aufklärung und Ewigkeit**

****

"Weißt du", Claire lehnte sich vor, so dass ihr Mund direkt neben Harrys Ohr war und dieser leicht zusammenzuckte.  
  
"Ich habe das Ganze überhaupt nicht falsch verstanden. Ich meine, wie könnte ich bei dir, einem meiner besten Freunde, etwas falsch verstehen?"  
  
Sie richtete sich leicht auf und grinste Harry an.  
  
Dieser atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
"Und ich hatte schon gedacht…puh, du hast mich ziemlich erschreckt!"  
  
"Tztztz, der große Harry Potter lässt sich von einer Schülerin einschüchtern, aber er tritt Voldemort, dem größter schwarzen Zauberer unerschrocken entgegen!", sie schüttelte gespielt entsetzt den Kopf.  
  
"Mein Ruf ist wohl größer als ich selbst.", er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
  
Er richtete sich auf.  
  
"Es wird Zeit, dass wir in die große Halle gehen, es gibt in fünf Minuten Frühstück!"  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Schloss und alberten herum. Claire konnte Harry nicht genug mit seinem Verhalten aufziehen.  
  
Harry legte freundschaftlich seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und sie betraten lachend die Halle, in der sich schon die meisten Schüler versammelt hatten.  
  
Die Slytherins warfen ihnen fragende bis abschätzige Blicke zu und auch Snapes Augenbraue zuckte fragend noch oben.  
  
Sie setzten sich zu ihren Freunden.  
  
"Na, freust du dich schon auf dein Date mit Malfoy?", fragte Parvati herablassend.  
  
Claires gute Laune war wie weggeblasen. Musste dieses Mädchen eigentlich immer auftauchen, wenn es ihr gut ging?  
  
"Das ist kein Date!", fuhr sie Parvati sauer an, "und natürlich freue ich mich!", fügte sie ironisch hinzu.  
  
Claire biss schweigend in ihr Sandwich, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie das Treffen verlaufen sollte.  
  
Kurz vor halb acht machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst.  
  
Vor dem Abendessen traf Claire auf die anderen Repräsentanten. Harry gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann mit den anderen in der Halle.  
  
Proffessor Lupin grinste sie nur vielsagend an.  
  
"Gehen wir, Ladies, meine Herren, ich werde ihnen jetzt ihren zukünftigen Besprechungsraum zeigen. Dort werden auch die Wünsche der anderen Schüler bezüglich der Klassenfahrt eingehen."  
  
Er blieb vor einer Elfenstatue im zweiten Stock stehen.  
  
"Das Passwort heißt 'Mohnblume', dann wünsche ich euch noch viel Erfolg!"  
  
Die Schüler betraten den Raum, Claire wurde noch von Lupin zurückgehalten.  
  
"Was ist zwischen dir und Harry?", fragte er leise.  
  
"Nichts", die Gryffindor zuckte mit den Schultern und sah den Lehrer irritiert an.  
  
"Wie nichts sah das aber nicht aus! Egal, geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an." Er verabschiedete sich und entfernte sich.  
  
Nachdenklich betrat Claire den Raum. Die Statue schob sich wieder geräuschvoll vor den Eingang.  
  
Die anderen saßen schon alle am Tisch.  
  
"Nun Lune, würdest du dich heute auch noch herbemühen?", fragte der Slytherin.  
  
Sie sah auf. "Was dagegen, wenn ich mich nicht setzen will?" Sie ging zu dem Regal hinüber und las sich interessiert die Bücherrücken durch.  
  
"Hey, können wir vielleicht anfangen? Du bist ja schlimmer als die Ravenclaws!", sagte Malfoy und fing sich einen ärgerlichen Blick von Hannah ( in diesem Fall eine Ravenclaw) ab.  
  
Genervt lies sich die Gryffindor auf den freien Stuhl fallen.  
  
"Na dann, leg los!", und sie sah aufmerksam zu Malfoy.  
  
Dieser breitete seine Liste aus.  
  
"Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch alle eine 'Wunschliste' ausfüllen lassen?", er sah fragend in die Runde.  
  
Roger und Hannah kramten auch ihre Liste heraus.  
  
"Ich habe sieben Mal Amerika . drei Mal Deutschland und. fünf Mal Italien, sowie fünf Mal Frankreich.", fügte Claire geschockt hinzu. Das letzte was sie wollte, waren Ferien in ihrem Geburtsland.  
  
"Allerdings verteilen sich die Stimmen für die USA auf Florida, Kanada und", sie stockte "Alaska?"  
  
Hannah hatte derweilen eine weitere Liste erstellt und trug nun die Länder und deren Stimmen ein.  
  
Am Ende hatten sie sieben Mal Florida, fünfzehn Mal Türkei, acht Mal Spanien, zwanzig Mal Italien und Frankreich, drei Mal Kanada, sechs Mal Deutschland und ein einziges Mal Alaska.  
  
"So wie es aussieht, müssen wir noch einmal zwischen Frankreich und Italien wählen lassen.", stellte Roger fest.  
  
Claire verzog zum Teil erschrocken das Gesicht. Sie hatte so gehofft, dass dieses Land überstimmt werden würde.  
  
"Was ist denn los?"; fragte Hanna besorgt.  
  
"Ich kann…will nicht nach Frankreich.", brachte die Gryffindor nur heraus.  
  
"Lune, nicht so egoistisch! Ich hatte auch für Spanien gestimmt und kann dort nicht hin, aber benehme ich mich so?"  
  
"Darum geht es nicht, Malfoy. Das ist mein Heimatland. Ich bin nicht umsonst in Großbritannien. Ich kann dort einfach nicht wieder hin!"  
  
"Nicht jetzt, noch nicht.", fügte sie leise hinzu.  
  
**__**

**__**

**_tbc_****__**

**__**

**__**

**_Robbyn_**

**__**

**__**

**_Reviews_****_!!!_**


	7. teil7

**Das Treffen **

"Gut, dann steht es ja wohl fest!", meinte der Hufflepuff.  
  
Die anderen sahen ihn irritiert an. "Was steht fest?"  
  
"Na, dass wir nach Italien fahren. Ich meine keiner kann verlangen, dass du deine Abschlussfahrt in einem Land verbringen musst, in dem deine Eltern und Freunde ermordet wurden!", wand er sich an Claire.  
  
Diese sah ihn nur misstrauisch an. "Woher weißt du das? Ich hatte es außer Mione niemandem erzählt!", fragte sie mit schneidender Stimme.  
  
Roger stockte.  
  
"Das. hatte ich mal bei einem Gespräch zwischen den Lehrern aufgeschnappt.", erklärte er entschuldigend.  
  
Claire sprang auf und funkelte ihren Gegenüber zornig an.  
  
"Das geht niemanden etwas an! Du, ihr werdet es niemanden weitererzählen, verstanden!"  
  
"Claire ruhig, beruhige dich!", sagte Hannah und ergriff deren Hand.  
  
Die Gryffindor atmete mehrmals tief ein.  
  
Sie setzte sich wieder und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
"Alles okay?", fragte die Ravenclaw besorgt. "Claire, ist alles okay mit dir?"  
  
Claire hob zaghaft den Kopf. Tränen flossen ihre Wangen herunter, sie wischte sie schnell weg.  
  
"Ich weiß,. ich bin nicht die Einzige an dieser Schule, die ihre Eltern und Freunde durch Voldemort verloren hat, aber. aber es tut immer noch so weh!", flüsterte sie leise.  
  
Die anderen sahen sie geschockt an.  
  
"Es ist nicht leicht", begann Roger und nickte langsam, "ich habe meine Eltern auch verloren, nur dass ich nicht dabei war. Aber ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst! Der Schmerz wird wohl nie vergehen, verstehen wirst du es wohl auch nie, aber man lernt damit zu leben. Ich meine, deine Eltern hätten es bestimmt auch nicht gerne gesehen, wenn du dein Leben so schmerzerfüllt lebst?"  
  
Claire nickte. "Danke, du hast Recht ich brauche nur noch etwas Zeit!"  
  
Sie erhoben sich. Erst jetzt merkte die Gryffindor, dass der Slytherin auch mit im Raum war.  
  
Doch auf seinem Gesicht war keine Spur des verhassten selbstgefälligen Lächelns. Überhaupt war keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen. Er sah ihr nur direkt in die Augen.  
  
Claire wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.  
  
Sie verließen alle den Raum. Claire brachte am Schwarzen Brett noch die Information für die Italienfahrt an.  
  
Als sie dann spät abends ihre Zimmer betrat, fand sie Hermine schon schlafend. Auch Claire legte sich jetzt auf ihr Bett. Sie fühlte sich unendlich müde, aber auch frei. Die paar Worte des Hufflepuffs hatten ihr geholfen, sie aufgebaut.  
  
Doch vor allem ging ihr Malfoys Blick nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er war zwar nicht mehr herablassen gewesen, aber vielmehr berechnend, austesten. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie gerade einen wichtigen Kampf verloren, einem Machtkampf.  
  
Und jetzt bereute sie es, dass sie sich in Malfoys Anwesenheit gefühlsmäßig so hatte gehen lassen.  
  
Die folgenden Wochen vergingen schon fast ereignislos. Malfoy und Harry beleidigten sich immer noch, wenn sie sich begegneten. Neville lies auch regelmäßig einen Kessel in die Luft fliegen und Gryffindor verlor bei Snape ständig Punkte.  
  
Das war alles ein Teil der Normalität. Mit der Organisation für die Abschlussfahrt waren sie nun auch fertig. Diese sollte zwei Wochen vor dem Abschluss stattfinden.  
  
Doch eines hatte sich verändert. Malfoy und Claire führten ständig schweigende Machtkämpfe aus. Claire schaffte es nie, dem Blickkontakt lange genug standzuhalten.  
  
Auch Ron und Hermine hatten sich verändert. Sie hatten sich schon seit längerem von Harry und Claire abgesondert. Nicht, dass Hermine und Claire, sowie Ron und Harry, nichts mehr miteinander zutun hatten, aber seit sich die beiden endlich gefunden hatten, gab es für sie nichts mehr außer sich selbst.  
  
Claire erwischte sich auch des Öfteren dabei, wie sie den anderen neidische Blicke zuwarf.  
  
Auch heute wieder, als sie mit Harry gerade aus Zaubertränke kam und Hermine und Ron knutschend vor ihnen liefen.  
  
"Mein Gott, können die das nicht woanders machen?", entfuhr es Claire leise und dennoch laut genug für Harry, um es zu verstehen.  
  
Dieser sah sie verständnislos von der Seite an.  
  
"Claire, was ist denn los, du hattest doch sonst nie ein Problem damit?"  
  
Die Gryffindor sah auf und direkt in Harrys Augen.  
  
Dieser war von der Gefühlsvielfalt so überwältigt, dass ihm nur ein "bei Merlin!" entfuhr.  
  
Schützend legte er den Arm um ihre Schulter und sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.  
  
"Ach ne, Potter und de Lune, wer hätte das gedacht?", ertönte die nervende Stimme von Pansy, die sich anscheinend gegen Malfoys Willen bei diesem eingehängt hatte.  
  
Claire spürte den bekannten Hass zu unterdrücken und sah fest in Malfoys Augen, dieses Mal begann sie das 'Spiel'.  
  
"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, Pansy, Potter würde nie eine abbekommen!", entgegnete der Slytherin ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Malfoy, etwa eifersüchtig? Ich glaube kaum, dass dich unsere Beziehung etwas angeht!", erklärte Claire fest und ging sicher an den Slytherins vorbei, Harry hinter sich herziehend.  
  
Nachdem sie die Große Halle erreicht hatten, fragte sie Harry:  
  
"Was sollte das denn eben?"  
  
Claire sah ihn entschuldigend an. "Spielst du mit?"  
  
Harry sah sie fragend an, doch dann ging ihm ein Licht auf und er grinste sie an.  
  
"Klar, gerne!", und er zog sie an sich und küsste sie auf die Wange gerade, als sie die Halle betraten.  
  
"Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte sie Ron.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, "Wir sind zusammen."  
  
Ron sah sie verdutzt an und auch ein paar andere Gryffindor sahen auf.  
  
"Ach so, ihr seid einfach so zusammen, wo ihr beste Freunde seid und euch geschworen hattet, nie ein Paar werden zu wollen!", entgegnete der Rothaarige ironisch.  
  
"Na ja, so ist es ja nicht", begann Claire, "Weißt du, ach das erklären wir dir nachher, wenn wir im Turm sind!", brach sie die Erklärung ab, als sie den neugierigen Blick von Partavi wahrnahm.  
  
Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, zog Ron sie zum Gryffindorturm.  
  
"Also!", wurden sie zum Reden aufgefordert und der Rotschopf trat ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere. Hermine schüttelte missbilligend mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Ron! Setzen wir uns erst mal hin." Sie begaben sich zu einer abgelegeneren Sitzecke. Harry, der Mitleid mit seinem Besten Freund hatte, begann zu erklären.  
  
"Also, eigentlich sind wir kein richtiges Paar. Es ist nur so. Malfoy, ihr kennt ihn ja, ist mir, beziehungsweise Claire wiedereinmal blöd gekommen. Er hatte irgend etwas davon gesagt, dass wir beide ein Paar wären und Claire hat damit gekontert gehabt, dass Malfoy unsere Beziehung überhaupt nichts anginge. Tja, und wir haben uns halt entschlossen, das Spiel ein bisschen weiter zu spielen.", endete er.  
  
"Bitte erzählt es nicht weiter!", fügte Claire noch hinzu.  
  
Hermine und Ron wussten darauf nichts zu sagen, doch die Braunhaarige fand schnell wieder zu Wort.  
  
"Na, wenn das so ist, herzlichen Glückwunsch, wir werden natürlich nichts weitererzählen!"  
  
Sie sah Ron auffordernd an. Als dieser ihren Blick auf sich spürte, nickte er schnell, wechselte aber auch sofort das Thema.  
  
"Ich habe gestern einen Brief von meiner Mutter erhalten, Mione und ich werden die Weihnachtsferien bei mir zu Hause verbringen. Luny, wenn du willst, meine Mum hat nichts dagegen. Aber Harry, Dumbledore möchte nicht, dass du Hogwarts verlässt, er meint, es sei sicherer."  
  
"Es ist auch sicherer, jetzt, wo Voldemort stärker wird!", bekräftigte Hermine.  
  
Ron zuckte unmerklich bei dem Namen zusammen, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Eine Weile saßen sie stumm da. Harry hatte seinen Kopf in sie Hände gestützt und die anderen gingen ihren Gedanken nach.  
  
"Dann werde ich auch hier bleiben!", brach Claire die Stille. "Bei meinem Schatz, trotzdem, danke für das Angebot. Aber ich glaube, ihr wollt die Zeit doch lieber zusammen verbringen."  
  
Hermine grinste sie an. "Soweit ich weiß, werdet ihr dann nächste Woche alleine in Gryffindor bleiben!"  
  
Harry sah auf. "Schön, dass du bleibst.", wand er sich an Claire. "Dann kann ich dir ja auch das Schlittschuh fahren beibringen!"  
  
"Glaub mir, dafür braust du mehr als zwei Wochen. Ich bin furchtbar ungeschickt in solchen Sachen!"  
  
"Habe ich gerade ungeschickt gehört? Ihr redet doch hoffentlich nicht von mir!", mischte sich Neville ein und setzte sich zu ihnen.  
  
"Nein, haben wir nicht.", sagte Hermine.  
  
Neville wand sich an Ron. "Spielen wir eine Runde Snape explodiert? Ihr könnt natürlich mitspielen, Harry, Mione, Luny!"  
  
Die anderen stimmten zu.  
  
"Ich will nicht, ich leg mich hin, schlaft gut!"  
  
Sie erhob sich und ging zu ihrem Zimmer, nachdem sie von den Anderen mit einem "Gute Nacht" und mit einem Kuss auf die Wange von Harry verabschiedet worden war.  
  
Claire wurde am nächsten Morgen durch einen lauten Schrei geweckt. Schnell sprang sie auf und eilte in einen der Jungenschlafräume. Die anderen Schüler waren schon mit dem Hogwartsexpress nach Hause gefahren und somit fand sie nur noch Harry vor, der schweißgebadet in seinem Bett saß.  
  
Claire eilte auf ihn zu und sah ihn besorgt an.  
  
"Alles Ok? Harry!", als er nicht reagierte, schüttelte sie ihn leicht.  
  
"Harry, ist alles ok?"  
  
"Ja, ja, ich hatte nur schon wieder so einen Traum.", er lies sich wieder aufs Bett fallen.  
  
"Von Cedric?"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte unter ihren Worten zusammen, nickte aber dann auch leicht.  
  
Claire sah ihn immer noch mitleidig an, erinnerte sich aber schnell daran, dass er diesen verabscheute.  
  
"Komm, steh auf. Und lass dir von Mme Pompfrey mal nen Traumlos-Trank geben!"  
  
Harry nickte wieder und Claire verlies das Zimmer.  
  
Sie trafen sich nach einer halben Stunde wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen gemeinsam in die große Halle.  
  
Harry hatte sich bereits beruhigt und versuchte seine beste Freundin zum Schlittschuh fahren nach dem Frühstück zu überreden.  
  
In der großen Halle angekommen setzten sie sich zu den Übrigen an den einzigen Tisch.  
  
Außer ihnen saßen nun nur noch ein paar Lehrer und vier Schüler, Draco, Pansy, Hannah, Roger beim Frühstück.  
  
"Ach, komm schon Claire, ich bringe es dir doch bei!", bedrängte Harry die Gryffindor.  
  
"Harry, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht will, aber das Eis ist sicher noch nicht fest genug!" 'OK, das war eine schlechte Ausrede, aber ein Versuch war es ja wert!'  
  
"Ihr wollt Schlittschuh laufen?", mischte sich der Schulleiter ein.  
  
"Ja, aber Claire meint, das Eis ist noch nicht sicher genug.", erwiderte Harry.  
  
"Ach, das Eis ist sicher, keine Sorge. Übrigens ist das eine gute Idee, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir alle gleich nach dem Essen aufs Eis gehen? Schlittschuhe bekommt ihr von mir.", Dumbledore sah zuversichtlich in die Menge und erntete zustimmende Blicke.  
  
Nur Claire sah ihn finster an und auch Harry konnte sie nicht aufbauen.  
  
Pansy hatte sich dicht an Draco gedrückt und sah zufrieden zu ihm auf.  
  
Der Gryffindor wurde bei dem Anblick beinahe schlecht. Am liebsten hätte sie die Slytherin von Dracos Schoß gezerrt.  
  
**__**

**__**

**_tbc_****__**

**__**

**__**

**_Robbyn_**

**__**

**__**

**_Reviewt_****_!_**


	8. teil8

Hallo zusammen! Wenn es hier heimliche Leser geben sollte: Bitte meldet euch! Gut, jetzt erst mal ein neues Chap. Noch ne Frage zu den Pairings: Claire& Harry; HP Claire& Malfoy? Hoffe ich bekomme bald eure Meinung!  
  
@backymalfoy: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaanke für deine Reviews *knuddel*; schön, dass du immer reviewst *freu*  
  
Teil 8  
  
Die Luft war schneidend kalt, sodass Claire sich näher an Harry kuschelte, der sich daraufhin ein Grinsen verkneifen musste. Das ganze Gelände war bedeckt mit Schnee und die Tannen des verbotenen Waldes hatten einen weißen Mantel.  
  
Claire erreichte gerade mit Harry den zugefrorenen See, als Dumbledore die Schlittschuhe verteilte.  
  
Flittwick drehte schon jauchzend mit Minerva ein paar Runden. Seine Nase war ganz rot geworden, sodass er wie ein Kobolt aussah. Snape hatte sich anscheinend noch in die Kerker retten können.  
  
Hannah betrat gerade mit Rogers Hilfe das Eis und Hagrid hatte es sich nahe dem See auf einer Bank bequem gemacht.  
  
Claire wollte schon zu ihm gehen, wurde jedoch von Harry festgehalten, der ihr Vorhaben anscheinend bemerkt hatte.  
  
Als Dumbledore ihnen dann auch noch die Schuhe in die Hände drückte, gab es kein Entkommen mehr.  
  
Seufzend schlüpfte die Gryffindor hinein und lies sich widerstandslos von ihrem Freund aufs Eis führen.  
  
°wenigstens sind Lavender und Parvati nicht hier, die zwei Slytherins werde ich auch noch irgendwie überleben°  
  
Als sie dann zu ihrem Missfallen den unsicheren Boden erreicht hatten, klammerte sich Claire hilflos an dem Gryffindor fest.  
  
Dieser grinste sie hinterhältig an.  
  
"Aber Claire, nicht doch vor den ganzen Leuten."  
  
Angesprochene warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und lockerte ihren Griff so, dass der Abstand wieder so groß war, dass keine Zweideutigkeit möglich war.  
  
Mit einer Hand auf Harrys Schulter versuchte sie ein paar unbeholfene Schritte. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie die Lehrer, die problemlos über das Eis glitten, war.  
  
Die Slythreins hatten anscheinend auch keine Probleme, stellte sie verächtig fest. Bei dem Anblick, wie Pansy um Dracos Hals hing, wurde ihr wieder annähernd schlecht.  
  
Sie wand sich wieder Harry zu, der sie aufmunternd anlächelt. Gerade als sie wieder vorwärts gehen wollte, kamen Hannah und Roger auf sie zu.  
  
°Die Beiden würden auch ein super Paar abgebe!°  
  
"Na, Claire, das erste Mal auf dem Eis?"  
  
Angesprochene funkelte die Rawenclaw gespielt zornig an. "Sag nichts dazu. Ich versuche gerade vorwärts zu kommen ohne meinem Schatz zu nahe zu treten, wobei ich wahrscheinlich ziemlich lächerlich aussehe!"  
  
Dafür erhielt sie zustimmendes Lächeln.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd wand sie sich ab und fluchte leise auf französisch.  
  
"Hey Schatz", sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Am liebsten hätte sie sie abgeschüttelt, dreht sie dann aber doch um.  
  
"Ich schau euch erst mal etwas zu, komme dann später aufs Eis.", entschuldigte sie sich und steuerte unter Mühen zu Hagrid.  
  
Mittlerweile hatten bis auf Flittwick alle Lehrer das Gelände verlassen und waren wieder im Schloss verschwunden.  
  
Der Lehrer drehte freudig ein paar Runden, nachdem er sich Hannah geschnappt hatte. Diese warf Roger nur ein paar verzweifelte Blicke zu, wurde aber nicht befreit.  
  
Der Hufflepuff drehte einzeln, ebenso wie Harry einige Runden.  
  
Claire hatte die Bank erreicht und setzte sich neben Hagrid. Während sie ihre Schuhe wechselte beobachtete sie die Slytherins.  
  
Draco konnte verdammt gut Eis laufen, musste sie sich eingestehen. So wie es aussah, versuchte er ständig von Pansy loszukommen, um ein paar einzelne Runden zu drehen. Doch das Mädchen versperrte ihm irgendwie ständig den Weg.  
  
Wie auch jetzt. Draco fuhr gerade eine geschickte Kurve Pansy auszuweichen. Es sah auch dieses Mal so aus, als würde es klappen. Doch gerade als Draco sich beinahe in Sicherheit wägen konnte, fiel die Slytherin ihm um den Hals.  
  
Claire konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie die Beiden beobachtete.  
  
Gerade in dem Moment schwenkte Malfoys Blick zu ihr und er sah ihr direkt in die Augen.  
  
Claire bekam Mitleid mit ihm, als sie seinen hilflosen Blick erkannte und sah ihn entschuldigend an.  
  
Der Slytherin wand sich wieder von ihr ab und versuchte sein 'Problem' loszuwerden.  
  
Verwirrt setzte sich die Gryffindor auf und begann ein Gespräch mit Hagrid.  
  
Sie hatten schnell ein Thema gefunden und während sie über alle möglichen gefährlichen und ungefährlichen magischen Geschöpfe diskutierten, merkte sie nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging.  
  
Nach etwa einer weiteren Stunde kamen Harry und die anderen Beiden auf sie zu. Der Gryffindor gab ihr einen Kuss und begrüßte dann Hagrid.  
  
"Kommst du mit rein?", fragte Hannah das Mädchen.  
  
"Nein, geht ruhig! Ich warte noch bis das Eis ganz frei ist.und mit Hagrid will ich mich auch noch etwas unterhalten."  
  
Die Schüler nickten und gingen ins Schloss.  
  
Claire wand sich wieder an Hagrid. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie Pansy wahr, die mit Flittwick ebenfalls ins Schloss ging.  
  
"Wieso warst du eigentlich so schnell wieder vom Eis runter?", fragte der Halbriese.  
  
"Ach, weißt du, ich bleibe doch lieber auf sicherem Boden.", gestand das Mädchen.  
  
"Ach, gibt es etwas, was unsere mutige Gryffindor sich nicht traut?"  
  
Claire hatte nicht gemerkt, dass der Slytherin hinter sie getreten war, bis er nun das Wort an sie wand.  
  
"Ach, verschwinde zu deiner Pansy, Malfoy!"  
  
"Aber, aber Kinder, wer wird sich denn gleich so angiften? Es gibt zu jedem Problem eine Lösung. Ich bin sicher, Mr. Malfoy wird dir das Eislaufen bebringen wollen!", unterbrach Hagrid den Streit.  
  
"Das wird er bestimmt nicht über sich bringen, Hagrid!", sprach Claire und man konnte eine Spur Hoffnung heraus hören.  
  
"Nun, wenn du deine Krallen einfährst, könnte ich es versuchen!"  
  
°hat er das jetzt ernst gemeint? °  
  
Sie sah abwechselnd von Hagrid zu Draco.  
  
Ihr war sofort klar, dass sie gegen die Beiden nichts ausrichten konnte und schlüpfte zum Zweiten Mal widerwillig in die Schlittschuhe.  
  
Auf dem Eis angekommen fühlte sie sich etwas sicherer, als beim ersten Mal. Sie versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass Malfoy es war, der sie festhielt oder besser gesagt, an dem sie sich festhielt.  
  
Der Slytherin führte sie mitten aufs Eis, lies sie dort aber auch sogleich los. Prompt rutschte Claire aus und saß wenige Minuten später auf dem Eis.  
  
Sie fluchte leise und sah dann zornig zu dem Slytherin auf.  
  
"Na los, amüsier dich!", fauchte sie wütend. °Hagrid, das zahl ich dir heim! ° Als sie zu der Bank sah, auf der sie vor wenigen Minuten noch gesessen hatte, war Hagrid verschwunden.  
  
"Ich sehe keinen Grund, wieso ich das tun sollte. Es war ja von Anfang an klar, dass du es nicht kannst.", meinte er gleichgültig und reichte ihr seine Hand.  
  
Misstrauisch sah sie von seiner Hand in sein Gesicht, konnte aber keine Spur von Schadenfreude oder der gleichen erkennen. Sie griff zu und lies sich hochhelfen.  
  
Der Slytherin stellte sich nun hinter sie und hielt sie an der Taille fest. Verwirrt sah Claire nach hinten .  
  
"Was ist los, irgendwie muss ich dich ja festhalten.", fragte er und sein typisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Hör auf, so zu grinsen!"  
  
"Was?", fragte Draco entgeistert zurück.  
  
"Das Grinsen, das du immer aufsetzt, wenn du dich überlegen fühlst, jetzt schon wieder!"  
  
"Ich grinse doch gar- oh.nein ich fühle mich nicht überlegen."  
  
"Und warum grinst du dann?", fragte die Gryffindor wenig überzeugt zurück.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht.ich glaube eher, dass ich das mache, wenn ich unsicher bin."  
  
°das ich das noch erleben darf, man kann sich ja sogar richtig mit ihm unterhalten °  
  
Claire zog zur Antwort nur erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch.  
  
Malfoy faste sie fester an und begann dann langsam nach vorne zu gleiten. Nach einiger Zeit hatte auch Claire den Dreh raus und sie schafften es sogar einige Runden zu drehen, ohne das die Gryffindor stolperte.  
  
Als es dann Zeit zum Mittagessen wurde machten sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	9. chapter 9

Hi! Oh lala, das hat aber dieses Mal lange gedauert. War für ein paar Tage in Halle. Als ich dann wiederkam, habe ich gleich das Review von beckymalfoy gelesen und mich an den PC gesetzt.  
  
@beckymalfoy: ich hätte DM/HP eh nicht gemacht. Das könnte ich glaub ich gar  
  
nicht. Nein, nein, nein meinen Draco gab ich nicht an einen Jungen ab *gg*.  
  
Also, nochmals danke! Ich überlege, ob ich die story nicht umbenenne. Weil, den ersten Titel hab ich nur genommen, weil ich eben einen brauchte, aber der passt nicht. Da ja eh nur eine Person liest. Also ab dem nächsten Chap heißt das Ganze *räusper* "Nur ein Spiel" - sehr originell - ich weiß *g*  
  
Die anfangs gute Stimmung zwischen den Beiden war, als sie das Schloss erreicht hatten, wie weggeblasen. Malfoys Blick war wieder kalt und herablassend und Claire kam alles, was unten am See geschehen war, wie ein Traum vor.  
  
Sie hatte den Malfoy, den sie dort glaubte kennengelernt zu haben, gemocht. Dass aber jetzt nichts mehr von dem sympathischen, gesprächigen Typen zu erkennen war, lies sie noch mehr an einen Traum glauben.  
  
Einen Traum von einem gutaussehenden Jungen, nein, sie musste sich verbessern, von einem jungen Mann, der seine eigene Meinung besaß und auch kein Problem damit hatte, Fehler einzugestehen.  
  
Mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln versuchte sie die Gedanken an den Slytherin zu vertreiben oder wenigstens auf gewohnte Bahnen zu lenken.  
  
°Draco und sympathisch in einem Gedankengang ist doch wirklich zu absurd! Hilfe, jetzt nenne ich ihn schon Draco, ich war wohl doch zu lange mit Draco auf dem Eis, verdammt! Malfoy meine ich! °  
  
Sie setzte sich immer noch leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelnd zu den anderen in der Halle. Sofort tauchte vor ihr eine heiße Schokolade auf, die sie dankbar entgegen nahm.  
  
Hastig trank sie einen Schluck, sprang aber sogleich mit einen erschrockenen Schrei auf und lies dabei die Tasse fallen.  
  
Claire taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
Sie hatte die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der anderen. Pansy lachte schadenfroh auf. Doch ansonsten wurden ihr nur mitfühlende Blicke zugeworfen und auch missbilligende wie von Professor Snape.  
  
Doch auf all das achtete sie nicht. Sie hielt sich nur weiterhin erschrocken die Hand vor den schmerzenden Mund.  
  
Dann sah sie wie Harry aufstand und auf sie zukam. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Sie ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde.  
  
"Na, wo tut es denn weh?"  
  
Er stand jetzt keine fünf Zentimeter vor ihr und sah sie mitleidig an. Aber in seinem Blick war auch etwas, was Claire nicht deuten konnte.  
  
Als Antwort wies die Gryffindor auf ihre Hand, was bei Harry jedoch nur ein Lächeln bewirkte.  
  
Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, so dass Claire sich fühlte, als ob er bis in ihr Innerstes sehen wollte.  
  
Dann strich er ihr eine braune Strähne aus dem Gesicht, wobei seine Hand auf ihrer Wange verweilte.  
  
Claire stockte der Atem als sein Gesicht ihrem immer näher kam bis seine Lippen ihre leicht berührten.  
  
Sie wusste, dass sie selbst mit dem 'Spiel' angefangen hatte, aber war es jetzt immer noch nur ein Spiel? Als sie seine weichen Lippen und seine Zunge auf ihren Lippen spürte war sie sich dessen nicht mehr sicher.  
  
Doch sie beschloss darüber nachzudenken, wenn sie alleine war. Im Moment wollte sie nur noch genießen und sie erwiderte den Kuss.  
  
Als sie nach kurzer Zeit, Claire kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, durch ein Räuspern voneinander getrennt wurden, lief die Gryffindor leicht rot an.  
  
Sie setzten sich wieder an den Tisch. Claire versuchte weiterhin ihre wahren Gefühle nicht zu zeigen.  
  
Als sie ihren Blick hob, erfasste sie Dumbledore, der gerade den verschütteten Kakao gegen neuen ersetzte. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich, und sie erkannte, dass er von dem Spiel bescheid wusste, aber sie erkannte auch Sorge.  
  
°Ach was, was soll denn schief gehen? Wir wollen doch nur Malfoy etwas verarschen°  
  
Trotzig wand sie sich ab und trank dieses Mal vorsichtiger von der Schokolade.  
  
***  
  
Die Schüler verbrachten die meiste Zeit mit lernen. Hermine hatte ihren beiden Freunden einen Lehrplan zusammengestellt, der ein Nichtbestehen der Prüfungen geradezu unmöglich machte.  
  
So verbrachten sie die Tage bis zum 24. im Gemeinschaftsraum und lernten.  
  
Am Weihnachtsmorgen dann wurde Claire von einem leisen Pfiepen, das sich in regelmäßigen Abständen wiederholte, geweckt.  
  
Mürrisch schlug sie die Bettdecke beiseite und setzte sich auf. Ihre Augen blieben an einem kleinen Federball hängen, der es sich auf ihrem Kopfkissen bequem gemacht hatte.  
  
Ihre schlechte Laune war wie weggeblasen, als sie die kleine Eule erkannte.  
  
Vorsichtig strich sie ihr übers Fell. "Errol, was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Schwarze Augen sahen in faszinierte blaue.  
  
"Du müsstest doch eigentlich wissen, dass Eulen, egal wie intelligent sie sind, dir nicht antworten werden.", vernahm sie eine amüsierte Stimme vom Türeingang.  
  
Claire sah auf und direkt in grüne Augen.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Frohe Weihnachten dir auch!", sagte der Angesprochene noch immer grinsend. "Schön, dass du mich wiedererkennst!"  
  
"Hey, dir auch schöne Weihnchten. Ich bin nur noch nicht ganz wach!"  
  
"Das sieht man." Harry sah sich Claire genauer an. Die braunen Haare waren total verwuschelt und sie hatte einen leicht verschlafenen Blick.  
  
Claire bemerkte worauf, er anspielte und warf ihm einen gespielt wütenden Blick zu.  
  
Sie zauberte sich Jeans und Pullover an und stand auf.  
  
"Warte kurz. bin nur mal schnell. *gähn* .im Bad!"  
  
***  
  
Sie trafen sich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry bereits die Geschenke in zwei Haufen teilte.  
  
Claire lies unbemerkt ein Geschenk auf dessen Stapel wandern und setzte sich dann zu ihm an den Weihnachtsbaum.  
  
"Hat Dumbledore wieder schön geschmückt, nicht war?", Claire sah verträumt zum Baum empor.  
  
Er war behangen mit Sternen, Glitter, Schokolade und kleinen Engelchen, die festliche Lieder sangen. Alle Farben waren in rot und gold gehalten, sodass der Baum eine gemütliche Wärme abstrahlte.  
  
"Hm", war die einzige Antwort, die Harry darauf gab. Auch er war fasziniert von der Schönheit und Festlichkeit des Raumes. Dann schob er ihr ihren Stapel herüber und sie packten die Geschenke aus.  
  
Claire hatte wie auch Harry von Hagrid Plätzchen a la Steinhart bekommen. Hermine hatte ihr ein paar silberne Ohrring geschickt. Einen Drachen und einen Phönix, beide bewegten sich. Claire machte sie sogleich rein.  
  
Von Ron hatte sie eine Feder bekommen, die bei allem, was sie auf Französisch schrieb anfing zu schreien.  
  
Nachdem sie noch ein paar Weihnachtskarten beiseite gelegt hatte, blieb nur noch ein Geschenk über.  
  
Vorsichtig hob sie es hoch und zog langsam an der Schleife. Sogleich öffnete sich das Päckchen und ein silberner Ring kam zum Vorschein.  
  
Staunend nahm sie ihn heraus und setzte ihn auf.  
  
Nun drehte sich auch Harry zu ihr um und deutete auf seine Hand.  
  
Daran befand sich ebenfalls auf seinem Daumen ein silberner Ring. Dieser war nur etwas größer und wurde von einem blauen Stein verziert.  
  
"Danke, der ist doch von dir?"  
  
Claire nickte. "Und der", sie deutete auf ihren Ring, der einen grünen Stein hatte, "ist von dir?"  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
"Wir können sie verzaubern."  
  
"Wie? Zu was denn?"  
  
"Zu Freundschaftsringen - ich kenne nur den Spruch nicht."  
  
"Gute Idee, ich kenne den Spruch!"  
  
Harry sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Warte kurz." "amici sumus - amici fueram - amici fuimus!"  
  
Sie spürten sofort die leichte, angenehme Wärme, die der Ring ausströmte. *** "Ich habe schrecklichen Hunger!", brachte Harry an.  
  
"Gut, du lernst mit mir in den Ferien noch mal die Abwehrzauber und dafür komme ich mit dir etwas Essbares jagen!"  
  
Am Tisch in der Halle setzten sie sich zu den Anderen.  
  
"Zur Not vernasche ich kleine, wehrlose Schülerinnen!", Harry grinste sie an.  
  
"Wir werden schon etwas bekommen. Du wirst nur leider im Moment hier keine wehrlosen oder kleinen Schülerinnen finden."  
  
"Nun, ich könnte dich wehrlos machen."  
  
"Wag es!"  
  
"Was dann?"  
  
"Glaub mir, du wirst eine Seite an mir kennen lernen."  
  
"Nun, als dein Freund kenne ich ja mittlerweile fast alle deine Seiten und ich muss sagen.sie gefallen mir alle, besonders die französische!"  
  
Claire brauchte ihren Freund gar nicht anzusehen um zu wissen, dass er grinste.  
  
Sie stieß ihn leicht in die Seite, denn auch sie wusste, dass er auf die Szene am See anspielte.  
  
"Und die lege ich gerade ab."  
  
"Vielleicht wirst du nie wieder deinen süßen Akzent gebrauchen, aber dadurch legst du nie gewisse Charakterzüge ab!"  
  
"Was genau meinst du?"  
  
"Zum Beispiel." Doch er wurde von Pansy unterbrochen.  
  
"Bei Merlin, könnt ihr nicht mal aufhören zu flirten, das ist ja ätzend!"  
  
Die Gryffindors sahen sich an und mussten beide grinsen.  
  
"Was denn Pansy, er gibt auch andere, die ein Paar sind und das zeigen, was gegen? Außerdem müsstest du das doch von Malfoy gewohnt sein.", sagte Claire gleichgültig.  
  
Darauf fing sie sich einen finsteren Blick von dem Slytherin ein, der bisher hochkonzentriert sein Brötchen geschmiert hatte.  
  
Pansy wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie von Dumbledore unterbrochen wurde. 


	10. sylvesterball

Danke an euch zwei für die Reviews! @Deedo: schön, dass du jetzt auch liest. Hoffe du bleibst mir treu oder hast du vorher heimlich gelesen? Schaun wir mal, was sich machen lässt, wie gesagt HP/DM hätte ich wohl selbst nicht über mich gebracht!  
  
@beckmalfoy: also: hochkonzentriertes Brötchenschmieren ( welch interessantes Thema) um sich abzulenken. Immerhin flirtet Claire ja mit harry, claro? + danke fürs komplement *leichrotwerd*  
  
*** Die Tage bis zum 31. Dezember vergingen wie im Flug. Die Schüler konnten die Ferien gar nicht richtig genießen, weil sie so viel zu lernen hatten.  
  
Claire war auch nicht noch einmal aufs Eis gegangen.  
  
Dumbledore hatte ihnen am Weihnachtstag bekannt gegeben, dass es einen Sylvester-Ball geben sollte und die anderen Schüler wurden schon über eine Eule benachrichtigt.  
  
Harry hatte Claire bereits gefragt und diese hatte auch zugestimmt. Nun war Sylvester gekommen und die Mädchen hatten sich in ihren Schlafzimmern verschanzt.  
  
Hermine hatte sich schon seit über einer Stunde im Bad eingeschlossen, als Claire ihr gemeinsames Zimmer betrat.  
  
"Mione, bis du fertig, ich müsste auch mal rein?", fragte Claire leicht nervös. Es war nur noch eine Stunde bis zum Ballanfang.  
  
"Es ist offen, du kannst mir helfen!", kam es aus dem Bad.  
  
Claire fand ihre beste Freundin leicht verzweifelt vor dem Spiegel stehen.  
  
"Kannst du mir bei den Haaren helfen? Das hält einfach nicht!"  
  
Claire sah die Frisur von Hermine kritisch an, zückte dann ihren Zauberstab.  
  
Nach ein paar kurzen Sprüchen hatte sie diese in Form gebracht.  
  
"Danke, dass ich darauf nicht gekommen."  
  
Claire kletterte derweilen unter die Dusche.  
  
"Kannst du mir mal mein Make-up raussuchen? Muss irgendwo in dem Koffer unter meinem Bett sein!", schrie die Franzosin um das Prasseln der Dusche zu übertönen.  
  
Nach gut zehn Minuten trocknete sie sich ab und schlüpfte in ihre Unterwäsche.  
  
Hermine stand zum zweiten Mal verzweifelt vor dem Spiegel. Ihre Haare waren perfekt frisiert und fielen in sanften Wellen über ihren Rücken. Sie hatte sich einen goldenen, netzartigen Kopfschmuck aufgesetzt, sodass ihre Haare goldbraun schimmerten.  
  
Claire nahm ihrer Freundin den Kajal aus der Hand und drehte deren Gesicht zu sich.  
  
"Du solltest dir wirklich mal nen Schnellkurs von Lavender geben lassen!"  
  
Nachdem sie Hermine einen leichten goldenen Hauch aufs Gesicht gezaubert hatte, kümmerte sie sich um ihre eigene Frisur.  
  
Nach weiteren zehn Minuten waren beide Mädchen fertig.  
  
Sie hatten sich beide das gleiche Kleid gezaubert. Es war aus dünnem, eng anliegenden Stoff und war hochgeschlossen. Es war ärmellos und endete etwa zwanzig Zentimeter über die Knie. Der 'Rockteil' (als die letzten zwanzig Zentimeter) waren mehrere dünne unterschiedlich lange Rüschenschichten. Hermines Kleid war rot und sie trug goldene Riemchensandalen dazu. Claires Kleid war dunkelbraun, etwas dunkler als ihre Haare und sie hatte sich für durchsichtige High Heels entschieden, was sie aber später in der großen Halle bereut.  
  
Ihre Partner warteten im Gemeinschaftsraum und sie gingen gemeinsam in die Halle, wo sie sich etwas abseits zu Neville, Ginny, Parvati, Roger Lavernder und Dean setzten.  
  
Die eigentliche Feindschaft zwischen Parvati und Claire war wie begraben, als Parvati deren leid sah. Was dazu führte, dass Hermine und Claire für die erste Zeit zum Gesprächsthema Nr. eins wurden.  
  
Ron bestellte für alle ein Butterbier und sie aßen gemeinsam.  
  
Dann erhob sich der Schulleiter und Stille kehrte ein.  
  
"Ich möchte mich bei euch bedanken, dass ihr erschienen seid, um mit uns das neue Jahr zu feiern. Ich bitte nun die Vertrauensschüler und Repräsentanten den Ball zu eröffnen!"  
  
Claire sah geschockt zu Harry herüber, der wohl das gleiche empfand.  
  
Hermine hatte Ron schon Roger schon auf die Bühne gezerrt. Hannah war auch bereits mit Sean, dem Vertrauensschüler der Hufflepuffs auf der Bühne.  
  
Claire sah sich suchend nach einem noch freien Repräsentanten, bzw. Vertrauensschüler um.  
  
"Suchst du mich?"  
  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und stand direkt vor dem Slytherin.  
  
"Malfoy?", sie konnte das leichte Zittern nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.  
  
"Darf ich bitten?" Er streckte galant seine Hand aus. Claire sah auf die Hand und dann in seine Augen, die gefühllos kalt waren.  
  
Sie nahm an und sie gingen schweigend auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
Draco nahm sie in den Arm und sie legte zaghaft ihre Hand in die seine.  
  
Als sie dann zu tanzen begannen vergaß Claire fast alles. Malfoy führte sie so gut, dass sie vergaß, dass sie eigentlich nicht tanzen konnte.  
  
Sie vergaß auch, dass er ein Slytherin war und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.  
  
°Sommerregen, er richt nach Sommerregen. ° und sie schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.  
  
Sie fühlte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr.  
  
"Gefällt es dir?"  
  
Durch diese Worte wurde sie in die Realität zurückgeholt. °Das ist Malfoy, mit dem du hier tanzt! ° Leicht erschrocken vergrößerte sie den Abstand wieder, sodass sie nun in seine Augen sehen konnte. Doch dies waren nicht wie erwartet kalt. Sie strahlten eine Wärme ab, die die Gryffindor nicht von dem Slytherin erwartet hatte. Sie erkannte in seinen Augen so viele Gefühle, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie lächelte ohne es zu wollen und zu ihrer Verwunderung erwiderte er dieses. Das Lied hätte für sie ewig dauern können. Denn sie wusste, dass sie hier mit dem selben Malfoy zusammen war, der ihr schon auf dem Eis begegnet war. Nicht der fiese Slytherin, sondern der sympathische junge Mann tanzte hier mit ihr. Sie wusste auch, dass er nicht immer so bleiben würde, dass er bald wieder seine Maske aufsetzen würde, die Machtkämpfe wieder beginnen würden und sie wusste nicht, ob er noch einmal sein wahres Selbst für sie zeigen würde. Doch wie alles Schöne war auch dieser Tanz bald zuende und Claire wurde wieder an ihren Platz gefürt. Kurz vor Mitternacht bat Dumbledore dann alle Schüler mit in die Eingangshalle zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin zog Harry seine Freundin beiseite. "Komm mit!" "Harry, was.?" Doch dieser reagierte nicht mehr, sondern zog sie durch endlose Gänge und über unzählige Treppen. Claire gab sich Mühe, mit ihm schritt zu halten.  
  
So - Pause. Schreibt mir nen Review, wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie das Spiel weitergeht. R.B. 


	11. streit

Oh lala, das hat aber lange gedauert. Tut mir echt leid, wir hatten letzte Woche mehrere Klausuren ( zweistündig ) ein paar Tests und auch Mündliches.  
  
Jedenfalls habe ich nur gelernt und litt unter Schlafmangel *gähn*. Na jedenfalls hat meine 'Phantasie' darunter gelitten - mir ist kein vernünftiger Satz mehr eingefallen *jammer*. Aber der Stress ist auch wieder vorbei - ihr habt mich aufgebaut mit euren tollen Reviews, danke danke danke *tiefverbeug*!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@backymalfoy: hast recht gehabt! Aber woher..? Wieso sollte Ron sauer auf Draco sein? Wie soll denn das Ende nach deiner Vorstellung werden? Ich kann doch nicht alle im Streit auseinender gehen lassen. Obwohl.  
  
@alle Heimlichleser : hab euch trotzdem lieb  
  
@ Anja : Schön, dass du dich geautet hast *g*  
  
Claire hatte nicht mehr auf den Weg geachtet und merkte erst als sie anhielten, dass sie auf dem Astronomieturm war.  
  
"Harry, was. wieso sind wir hier oben?"  
  
Harry zeigte als Antwort nach unten und meinte.  
  
"Von hier hast du einen besseren Ausblick als von dort unten!"  
  
Claire sah vom Turm herunter und konnte die anderen Schüler und Lehren erkennen. Sie schienen alle aufmerksam auf Dumbledore zu achten, der nun seinen Zauberstab hob und etwas zu flüstern schien.  
  
Gleich darauf begannen Funken zu sprühen, die sich sogleich zu einer farbenprächtigen Kugel vereinigten. Diese erhob sie in die Luft, wo sie unter lautem Zischen explodiert.  
  
Aus den entstandenen Funken bildeten sich wieder Kugeln, die explodierten. Nach kurzer Zeit war der Himmel erfüllt mit glitzernden Funken, kleinen fliegenden Drachen, bunten Spiralen, Bällen und anderen auffallenden Formen.  
  
Alle starrten staunend und zum Teil bewundernd zum Himmel. Erst als den ersten langsam kalt wurde, sie hatten ja alle nur ihre dünnen Kleider und Umhänge an, beendete Dumbledore das Schauspiel und Schüler und Lehrer gingen wieder ins Schloss.  
  
Die beiden Gryffindors wanden sich nun auch vom nun sichtbaren Sternenhimmel ab und verließen den Turm in Richtung großer Halle.  
  
Dort angekommen, wurden sie auch gleich von Hermine bestürmt.  
  
"Harry, Claire, wo ward ihr? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!"  
  
"Mione, beruhig dich.", Harry legte freundschaftlich seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, "Wir waren auf dem Astronomieturm."  
  
Hermine atmete hörbar aus. "Und ich dachte schon., Harry du hättest uns doch Bescheid geben können!"  
  
Harry sah seiner Freundin direkt in die Augen. "Hermine, was dachtest du?"  
  
Das Mädchen wurde leicht rot und begann zu stottern. "Weißt du, ich dachte.nun ja, es hätte ja auch etwas passiert sein können, ich meine, was wäre, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer."  
  
"Hermine, verdammt, kann man nicht einmal etwas Normales machen, ohne dafür gerade stehen zu müssen? Außerdem kann Voldemort nicht nach Hogwarts rein!", der Gryffindor drehte sich erzürnt um und verlies mit raschen Schritten die Halle.  
  
Hermine wollte ihm noch nacheilen, wurde jedoch von Claire zurück gehalten.  
  
"Lass ihn! Er muss sich erst mal beruhigen."  
  
Hermine sah leicht verzweifelt aus. "Aber ich wollte doch nicht, dass.", sie schluchzte leicht auf.  
  
"Ruhig, Mione, er beruhigt sie wieder, ganz bestimmt.", sagte Claire sanft und nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm.  
  
"Und was ist, wenn er nie wieder mit mir redet? Ich weiß doch, wie sehr er diese Sache hasst!"  
  
Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich nicht mehr schreiben konnte. Werde in den nächsten 2 Wochen nicht dazu kommen. Tut mir echt leid. Hoffe ihr vergesst mich nicht!!! Meine Ellies wollen mir vielleicht den Netz- Anschluss nehmen *verzweifeltschau*!!  
  
Hoffe das erfüllt sich nicht! Aber ich weder auf alle Fälle einen Weg finden, die Story zu beenden, versprochen. (Ich weiß nur noch nicht wie.!") R.B. 


	12. freundschaft liebe hass

Hey, jetzt habe ich aber mal nen Applaus verdient!! Ich habe extra für euch unseren Gast aus diesem Zimmer geführt, um noch ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben. Der bleibt nämlich für zwei Wochen, daher weiß ich net, wie oft ich ihn noch vergraulen kann, um zu schreiben. Disklaimer: alles gehört Frau Rowling - nein Stopp! Die Handlung ist natürlich meine *g*. Lest schön!  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
Seit Sylvester waren nun zwei Wochen vergangen und die Schüler der siebenten waren im Prüfungsstress. Harry hatte seit dem Vorfall beim Ball nicht mehr mit Hermine gesprochen. Diese war nun total verzweifelt und wusste nicht, wie sie sich mit Harry wieder versöhen konnte. Claire hatte einmal versucht zu vermitteln, wurde aber sofort von Harry mit den Worten, sie solle sich doch raushalten' aus dem Zimmer geschmissen. Seit dem hatte sie es nicht mehr versucht. Zwischen Ron und Hermine hatte sich nichts geändert. Obwohl Rons bester Freund und seine Freundin verstritten waren, hielt er es für besser, sich heraus zu halten. Claire verbrachte nun ihre meiste Zeit mit Lernen in der Bibliothek und nur selten war Harry dabei. Viel öfters verbrachte sie jetzt ihre Zeit mit Ginny. Sie lernten zusammen oder redeten einfach nur. Doch mit Hermine und Harry war in dieser Zeit wenig anzufangen, da sie beide nicht mit der Trennung einverstanden waren, sich aber auch keiner der beiden traute, wieder den ersten Schritt zu machen.  
  
Es war jetzt ende Januar und draußen lag immer noch eine dünne Schicht Schnee. Ginny hatten sich wie jeden Dienstag in der Bibliothek getroffen, um zu lernen.  
  
"So, das war jetzt aber alles!", die Rothaarige strich sich erschöpft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und schlug das Buch zu, das sich eine leichte Staubwolke von diesem in die Luft hob.  
  
"Verdammt, er muss sich doch irgendwo etwas über den Libido-Trank finden lassen!", fluchte die Ältere.  
  
"Wer von euch beiden hat den hier vor, jemanden mit einem Liebestrank zu verhexen?"  
  
Die Mädchen drehten sich leicht um und erkannten den blonden Slytherin, der seine Arme lässig vorm Körper verschränkt hatte. Auf Ginnys Wangen erschien ein leichter Rotschimmer, woraufhin Malfoy ein selbstgefälligen Lächeln aufsetzte.  
  
Claire konnte nichts anderes, als die Augen zu verdrehen.  
  
"Malfoy, du müsstest doch wissen, dass ich vor Liebe zu dir geradezu vergehe, und da du in Zaubertränke neben mir sitzt, bietet es sich doch an!", erwiderte sie nur sarkastisch.  
  
Dieser lies sich davon nicht beeinflussen und lies sich auf den dritten Stuhl fallen. "Wenn das so ist, könnte ich dir vielleicht helfen?"  
  
"Vergiss es Malfoy, was sagen eigentlich deine Slytherins dazu, dass du dich hier zu zwei Gryffindors setzt?", kam die genervte Antwort der Braunhaarigen.  
  
"Luny, lass doch, ich meine, wir haben hier fast alle Bücher der Bibliothek durchsucht und nichts gefunden, vielleicht hat er ja wirklich Ahnung?", versuchte Ginny zu schlichten.  
  
Claire sah zweifelnd von ihrer Freundin zu dem Slytherin.  
  
° Was ist denn in sie gefahren, dass sie dieses Frettchen verteidigt? °  
  
"Okay, wenn du meinst. Du könntest Recht haben, immerhin rennt ihn diese Pansy nach."  
  
"Lune, du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?"  
  
"Eifersüchtig? Malfoy, ich habe es mir echt nicht zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, dir nachzusteigen, an deiner Schulter zu hängen und dir immer nur zuzustimmen!"  
  
"Hey könnt ihr beiden nicht wenigstens jetzt einmal so tun, als wäret ihr Siebtklässler? Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!"  
  
"Weasly hat vollkommen Recht! Lune, benimm dich mal wie ne Erwachsene!"  
  
Ginny wurde noch etwas röter.  
  
Doch Claire schnaubte wütend auf. "Wer benimmt sich denn hier wie ein Kleinkind und nevt mich?"  
  
"Claire!!", Ginny warf ihr einen Reiß-dich-zusamen-oder-er-wird-dir-nie- helfe-Blick zu.  
  
"Schon gut, weißt du denn etwas über den Libido-Trank?", wand sie sich nun an den Slytherin.  
  
"Wofür brauchst du ihn denn?"  
  
"Snape meint, da ich in meinen Punkten kippe stehe, sollte ich noch ein Referat über diesen Trank halten. Ich muss 15 Punkte schaffen."  
  
"15 Punkte? Wie willst du das schaffen, wenn du in keinem dieser Bücher etwas gefunden hast?"  
  
"Nun ganz einfach, du hilfst mir mit deinem Wissen?"  
  
"der Trank ist ein schwarzmagischer Trank. Kein Wunder, dass du in diesen Büchern nichts gefunden hast. Wir müssten in der Verbotenen Abteilung suchen, denn ich weiß auch nicht mehr."  
  
"Du weißt nicht mehr, obwohl es ein Schwarzmagischer ist?"  
  
"Pass auf Lune, auch wenn ich ein Slytherin bin und mein Vater ein Todesser ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich auch zu so etwas werde!", kam die leicht zornige Antort.  
  
° Sicher? °  
  
"Okay, nehmen wir an es ist so. Wie sollen wir dann an Material rankommen?"  
  
"Sag bloß, das hat dir dein Freund nicht beigebracht? Lass dir von ihm den Tarnumhang geben und ihr zwei kommt heute Abend um Mitternacht hierher."  
  
"Gut, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso du uns helfen willst!"  
  
"Ich brauche auch noch Material, muss für Snape auch ein Referat machen. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend."  
  
Der Slytherin erhob sich und verlies langsam den Raum.  
  
Claire sah ihm immer noch zweifelnd hinterher, wand sich aber dann an Ginny.  
  
"Wieso bist du denn so rot geworden?", neckte sie ihre Freundin.  
  
Dieser schoss sofort wieder die Röte ins Gesicht.  
  
"Weißt du.na ja.du musst schon zugeben, dass D...Malfoy verdammt gut aussieht."  
  
"Tztztz.da hat sich doch nicht etwa jemand verliebt? Hast ja auch Recht, er sieht sehr gut aus, aber er ist ein Slytherin. An sich wäre das ja nicht so schlimm, aber er ist ein Malfoy - das lässt sich auch noch überleben. Aber er ist und bleibt immer ein kleines mieses Frettchen."  
  
Ginny sah immer noch auf die Tischfläche.  
  
"Hey, es ist ja nicht so, dass es mich sehr stört, aber du hast wirklich etwas Besseres verdient! Was ist denn mit Harry?"  
  
Ginny sah nun wieder auf.  
  
"Weißt du, es ist nicht so, dass ich Harry nicht will, ich meine, dass ich ihn nicht mag. Aber, sieh mal, er war doch nie in mir interessiert! Für ihn bleibe ich wohl immer nur die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Außerdem hat er momentan doch eh nur Augen für dich!"  
  
Claire zuckte leicht zusammen, wusste Ginny noch nicht davon?  
  
"Gin, du weißt doch, dass das zwischen uns nichts wirkliches ist, wir sind beste Freunde, aber kein wirkliches Paar, wir spielen das doch nur. Ich meine Harry verhält sich nur so, wenn Malfoy in der Nähe ist!"  
  
"Tut er nicht! Ja, ich wusste, dass es am Anfang nur ein Spiel war. Aber ist es das immer noch? Hast du mal gesehen, wie er dich ansieht? Außerdem hält er dich auch im Arm, wenn kein Slytherin in der Nähe ist. Das ist doch schon lange kein Spiel mehr!"  
  
"Nein Ginny, Harry weiß, dass ich für ihn nicht mehr als Freundschaft empfinde.", sagte Claire. Doch es schien weniger überzeugt zu kommen.  
  
"Dann solltest du wohl bald mal mit ihm reden!"  
  
"Das werde ich, ich warte nur noch, bis er sich wieder mit Mione vertragen hat."  
  
Sie standen beide auf, packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen den Raum.  
  
Und jetzt kommt Reklame: lest doch mal "Weltensprung" von Lucia Black, meiner Schwester und gebt ein Review ab. Sie braucht nämlich endlich mal jemanden, der sie aufbaut - ist ihre erste. Außerdem ist sie meine liebe Schwester, allerdings ne Slytherin.und sie hat daher auch Kontakt zu Draco *g*. Also lest sie doch mal, tut es für mich *fg*.  
  
2. Hab ne neue FF angefangen. Ist mir im Untericht eingefallen, heißt "Labdakidenfluch", glaub ich. Sagt mir, wie ihr sie findet!  
  
Wettbewerb: Wer kann mir sagen, was Draco für einen Trank untersuchen muss? Bester Vorschlag wird belohnt! R.B. 


	13. ginnyDracoclaire

Für: Paige007 Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich euch so lang hab warten lassen, sor! Ich hatte nur wegen der Schule wieder viel zu tun und mir ist irgendwie nicht wirklich etwas eingefallen. Aber das ist ja jetzt vorbei. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen. Wenn euch etwas einfällt, was man ändern oder hinzufügen kann, sagt ihr bescheid, ja?  
  
Gut, dann danke ich meinen tollen Lesern:  
  
@beckymalfoy: wie kann ich dich nur belohnen, da du so treu reviewst? Sorry, dass ich mich für nen anderen Trank entschieden habe, aber deiner hat mich irgendwie an den Veritas-Trank erinnert. Obwohl ich mit der Wirkung auch etwas anfangen könnte, vielleicht bau ich ihn später noch mit ein. @page007: *smile* hoffe du bleibst mir treu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @all: freue mich immer über Reviews, also traut euch!  
  
13. Kapitel  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Claire, hey setz dich, willst du mitspielen?"  
  
Harry, Neville und Seamus saßen in einer Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten "Snape explodiert". (weiß jemand, wie das funktioniert?)  
  
"Em, Harry?... Könntest du mir mal helfen?"  
  
Angesprochener sah kurz vom Spiel auf.  
  
"Was ist denn los, Schatz?"  
  
"Weißt du, es ist wegen Zaubertränke."  
  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Wie soll ich dir denn in Zaubertränke helfen?"  
  
"Es ist nicht direkt wegen Zaubertränke. Na ja ."  
  
Harry erhob sich jetzt und ging auf Claire zu. "Wie kann ich dir helfen?"  
  
"Weißt du, ich bräuchte mal deinen Tarnumhang für heute Abend. Ich müsste in die Verbotene Abteilung."  
  
"Klar, kein Problem! Warte ich hol ihn gleich."  
  
Claire atmete erleichtert aus. °Ging ja leichter, als ich dachte°  
  
***  
  
Nachdem sie den Umhang erhalten hatte, verstaute sie ihn in ihrem Zimmer bei der Tasche mit dem Schreibzeug. (Auch Schultasche genannt)  
  
Den Rest des Abends verbrachte sie gelangweilt im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Harry hatte sich jetzt mit Ron zusammengesetzt und machte Hausaufgaben. Hermine hatte sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen und die jüngeren Schüler waren bis auf Ginny und Colin schon in die Schlafsäle gegangen. Letztere saßen ebenfalls über ein paar Hausarbeiten.  
  
Einige Jungs und Mädchen der Siebenten spielten immer noch "Snape explodiert".  
  
Nach und nach verließen jedoch immer mehr Schüler den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen zu Bett.  
  
Nachdem dann auch die Letzten gegangen waren, kam Ginny zu Claire herüber und rüttelte sie leicht.  
  
"Hey, Luny. Hey aufwachen!"  
  
"Was`n los?"  
  
"Wir wollten doch in die Bibliothek, es ist dreiviertel 12!"  
  
Sofort war Claire munter und sah in das grinsende Gesicht ihrer Freundin.  
  
"Du siehst voll verschlafen aus."  
  
Claire blinzelte.  
  
"Hm, schon so spät? Ist Hermine schon zurück?"  
  
"Sie ist vor einer Stunde rein."  
  
"Gut, bin gleich wieder da."  
  
Immer noch verschlafen richtete sie sich auf und holte aus ihrem Zimmer die Tasche und den Tarnumhang.  
  
Ginny stand schon am Portraitloch und hielt es offen.  
  
"Gehen wir, wir sollten uns nicht verspäten.", meinte die Rothaarige, bekam aber nur ein leichtes Nicken zur Antwort.  
  
In der Bibliothek angekommen nahm Claire den Umhang von ihnen ab und stopfte ihn in ihre Tasche.  
  
Der Slytherin war schon anwesend und saß zwischen ein paar Büchern in der Verbotenen Abteilung.  
  
Er schien sehr in das Buch vertieft zu sein, da er die beiden Gryffindors nicht bemerkte. Auch war sein Zauberstab, der auf das Buch gerichtet war, die einzige Lichtquelle.  
  
"Hey, hast du schon etwas gefunden?", fragte Ginny, während Claire 'Lumus' flüsterte und sich die Bücher des benachbarten Regals ansah.  
  
"Nein, ich habe gerade erst angefangen." Er deutete auf einem Stapel vor Ginny.  
  
"Die kannst du ja mal durchsehen, wenn du das kannst!"  
  
Ginny ging nicht auf den Kommentar ein sondern hob ein Buch vom Stapel und schlug es auf.  
  
"Was brauchst du für einen Trank? Ich meine.vielleicht finde ich ja auch dazu etwas."  
  
"Diffudentibus-Trank."  
  
"Diffu.was?"  
  
"Mensch Weasly, bis du sogar dafür zu blöd? Diffudentibus, kapiert?"  
  
Ginny zuckte unmerklich zusammen.  
  
"Malfoy, reiß dich zusammen, okay! Solange wir hier zusammenarbeiten, beleidigst du niemanden, verstanden!", mischte sich jetzt Claire ein, die gerade mit einem dicken Buch zu den Zweien gestoßen war.  
  
"Hey, ist okay. Aber was kann ich denn dafür, dass das Wiesel."  
  
"Und nenn sie gefälligst beim Vornamen!"  
  
"Schon gut, aber nur solange wir hier arbeiten."  
  
Darauf hin kehrte Stille ein. Jeder hatte sich in sein Buch vertieft. Claire hatte ihren Umhang ausgezogen und sich darauf gelegt.  
  
Noch einer halben Stunde klappte Ginny das letzte Buch ihres Stapels zu.  
  
"Hier steht auch nichts drin!"  
  
Claire sah kurz von ihrem Buch auf und reichte dann ein kleines rotes Buch zu ihrer Freundin.  
  
Diese nahm es wortlos an und schlug es auf, legte es aber schon nach kurzer Zeit beiseite.  
  
"Nichts. Habt ihr schon was gefunden?"  
  
"Ich hab schon was. Hier steht alles voll. Und bei dir, M.Draco?"  
  
dieser zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie seinen Name nannte.  
  
"Oh, sorry, wenn du was gegen hast, dass ich so nenn, sag es."  
  
"Nein, kein Problem", er hatte sich schon wieder gefasst. "Hier steht nur die Wirkung, aber ich habe noch nichts über die Zubereitung gefunden."  
  
Er sah fragend zu Ginny.  
  
"Virginia, könntest du noch mal nach einem Buch suchen?"  
  
Diese lief sofort rot an, erhob sich aber rasch. Dabei stieß sie unabsichtlich ein paar Bücher um, lies sie aber sofort auf und verschwand hinter dem nächsten Regal.  
  
Die anderen beiden sahen ihr leicht verdutzt hinterher.  
  
"Könnte es sein, dass die Kleine was von mir will?", wand sich der Slytherin an Claire.  
  
"Bild` dir darauf nichts ein!"  
  
"Ach, und wieso ist sie dann so rot geworden? Das könnte interessant werden."  
  
"Malfoy! Wag es bloß nicht! Mit Gefühlen spielt man nicht und wenn du für sie nichts empfinde, solltest du sie in Ruhe lassen!"  
  
"Das sagt die Richtige!"  
  
"Was."  
  
"Hey Draco, ich hab was gefunden!", Ginny kam zurück und setzte sich zu ihnen.  
  
Sie reichte ihm das Buch.  
  
Malfoy blätterte es kurz durch und sah dann zu Ginny.  
  
"Danke, das ist gut. Ich werde es mitnehmen!", er lächelte sie an, sodass sie wieder leicht rot wurde.  
  
Claire warf ihm einen todbringenden Blick zu, auf den er allerdings nicht reagierte.  
  
Sie brachten die übrigen Bücher an ihren Platz zurück und gingen dann zurück zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.  
  
"Hast du gesehen, wie er mich angesehen hat? Und er hat mich Virginia genannt!"  
  
"Hm.", grummelte Claire nur.  
  
"Und nicht Ginny oder Gin, wie Rons Schwester! Sondern er hat mich Virginia genannt! Virginia.", redete sie ohne auf Claire zu achten weiter.  
  
Claire ging ohne auf Ginny zu achten in ihr Zimmer. Nachdenklich und müde legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und schlief auch sofort ein.  
  
So, dieser Tag wäre beendet und somit auch dieses Chap. Meldet euch bei Fragen, Wünschen, Sorgen und Problemen einfach bei mir! Wenn ihr mal nichts zu lesen habt auch, dann schreib ich euch auch schnell mal ein weiteres Kapitel.  
  
@Deedo: du meldest dich doch?  
  
Also, würde mich freuen. R.B. 


	14. Freunde

HAPPY HALLOWEEN   
  
Extrastunden Zaubertränke  
  
Ginny hatte sich am nächsten Tag wieder gefangen.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück machten sich die drei Mädchen zum Unterricht fertig und Hermine ging anschließend mit Claire zum Kerker.  
  
"Wann willst du endlich mit Harry reden?"  
  
Hermine antwortete nicht darauf.  
  
"Hermine! Das ist doch kein Zustand! Ihr seid jetzt schon seit so langer Zeit verstritten, wegen so etwas Unwichtigen."  
  
"Ich habe es doch schon versucht. Was soll ich denn noch machen?"  
  
"Ich werde mal mit Harry reden."   
  
"Danke. Aber jetzt komm, der Unterricht fängt in fünf Minuten an."  
  
Hermine lief schneller und zog Claire hinter sich her. Sie schafften es gerade noch, pünktlich zu erscheinen.  
  
Sie eilten zu ihren Plätzen und Claire lies sich neben Draco auf den Stuhl fallen.   
  
"Wir werden heute den Truthla-Trank brauen. Schlagen sie ihre Bücher Seite 116 auf und erarbeiten sie sich die Zubereitung, wenn sie dies noch nicht in den Hausaufgaben gemacht haben!", begann Snape den Unterricht.  
  
"Sie werden am Ende der Stunde jeder eine Trankprobe abgeben." Snape wanderte durch die Reihen und zauberte auf jeden Platz die nötigen Zutaten.  
  
"Und es ist keine Partnerarbeit erlaubt, zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", wand er sich an Hermine, als diese sich gerade zu Neville beugte, um ihm etwas zu erklären.  
  
"Nächste Woche werden sie die Referate halten, Miss du Lune, Mr. Malfoy! Beginnen sie!!"  
  
Fast alle Schüler schlugen das Buch auf.  
  
Claire begann derweilen die Zutaten zu zerkleinern. Auch Hermine, Blaise und Draco fingen sofort mit der Zubereitung an.  
  
Nach den Stunden stellte jeder der Schüler eine Probe auf dem Lehrertisch ab.  
  
"Miss Granger, Miss du Lune, Mr. Zabini und Mr. Malfoy, bleiben sie noch hier.", wurden die vier von einer schneidenden Stimme aufgehalten.  
  
Als die anderen Schüler den Kerker fast fluchtartig verlassen hatten, wand sich Snape an die Vier.  
  
"Nun", er legte sein Hände zusammen.  
  
  
"Ich habe beobachtet, dass sie vier bestimmte Fähigkeiten für das Zaubertränkebrauen besitzen.", er machte eine kurze Pause.  
  
Auf dem Gesicht von Malfoy erschien wieder das selbstgefällige Grinsen.  
  
"Der Schulleiter und ich haben beschlossen, dies nicht unbelohnt zu lassen."  
  
°So wie er unbelohnt ausspricht, könnte man auch gut ein unbestraft einsetzen° dachte Claire.  
  
Sie schluckte, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt erwarten würde und hoffte, dass es nicht noch eine zusätzliche Arbeit wurde, jetzt wo sie sich alle auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten mussten und auch die Vorbereitung der Abschlussfahrt in vollem Gange war.  
  
"Sie werden ein Projekt ausführen. Es geht um die Erarbeitung und Zubereitung eines bisher vollkommen unbekannten Trankes, dem Eternita- Trank. Sie würden jeden Donnerstag während den Astrologiestunden das Labor zur Verfügung haben und ebenfalls eine Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung bekommen. Wenn sich einer von ihnen nicht in der Lage fühlt, keine Zeit aufbringen kann, kein Interesse hat oder die wertvollen Astrologiestunden nicht missen will, soll er es jetzt sagen!" Snape sah jeden Schüler prüfend an.  
  
"Professor, gehören diese Stunden zum Unterricht? Ich meine, wird unsere Arbeit irgendwie bewertet werden?"  
  
"Die Arbeit wird bei Erfolg auf ihrem Zeugnis vermerkt werden, Punkte werden ihnen nicht abgezogen, bzw. gegeben." "Dann bin ich dabei!", antwortete Hermine enthusiastisch.  
  
  
Die anderen sagten ebenfalls zu.  
  
"Ach, diese Sache geht nicht an ihre Freunde weiter! Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Ein einstimmiges "Ja, Professor.", war zu vernehmen, ehe die Schüler sich wieder zum nächsten Unterricht begaben.  
  
***  
  
Am Abend hatte sich Hermine zu Ron gesetzt und Claire saß weiter von den Anderen entfernt und arbeitete an ihrem Referat.  
  
"Hey, kann man sich zu dir setzten oder brauchst du Ruhe?", fragte Harry, der vom Nachbartisch zu ihr gekommen war.  
  
"Nein setzt dich ruhig. Ich muss nur noch ein bisschen für Zaubertränke arbeiten.", erwiderte Claire und klopfte mit der Hand neben sich aufs Polster.  
  
Harry lies sich neben sie aufs Sofa fallen und sah sie eine Weile nachdenklich an. Claire legte ihre Unterlagen beiseite und lies sich zurück fallen.  
  
"Endlich fertig"  
  
  
Sie sah zu Harry rüber.  
  
"Was ist los? Wieso siehst du mich so an?"  
  
Dieser lächelte sie jedoch nur an und zog sie näher an sich.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass ich dich hab."  
  
Claire runzelte die Stirn und sah auf.  
  
"Ich bin auch froh, dass ich dich habe. Du bist immerhin mein bester Freund. Was ist los mit dir Harry? Du bist doch sonst nie so oft so nachdenklich!"  
  
"Ich habe Angst, dass ich dich verlieren könnte, weißt du. Außerdem, du weißt ja, wie Mione und ich gerade zueinander stehen!"  
  
"Hey, du wirst mich nicht verlieren! Wie denn auch. Und was Mione angeht.vielleicht solltest du einfach mal mit ihr reden. Ich sehe doch auch, dass ihr beide so nicht weiter leben wollt!"  
  
Harry strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.  
  
"Du hast Recht. Ich werde gleich zu ihr hin gehen."  
  
Er erhob sich und ging zaghaft zu Hermine herüber. Ron erhob sich und ging in den Schlafsaal und auch Claire stand nun auf, packte ihre Unterlagen zusammen und ging in ihren Schlafraum.  
  
Nachdem sie geduscht hatte, legte sie sich erschöpfte auf ihr Bett.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam Hermine herein und sprang zu Claire aufs Bett.  
  
"Du wirst es nicht glauben! Wir haben uns vertragen." Nun beugte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin herunter und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
"Danke, danke, danke! Oh ich bin so glücklich. Endlich ist dieser blöde Streit vorbei!!"  
  
"Ich freu mich auch für euch. Aber könntest du mich jetzt bitte loslassen? Ich bekomm keine Luft mehr!", nuschelt sie.  
  
"Oh, ja natürlich.", sie sprang vom Bett.  
  
"Ich werd mich mal waschen gehen. Schlaf gut!"  
  
"Du auch", gähnte Claire und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.  
  
  
@Lucia: bist aber fleißig im reviewen!!! Danke schön Schwesterherz!!! @Chibi-Shi: Hey, eine neue Leserin! Herzlich willkommen *begrüßungsknuddeln* @beckymalfoy: hab dein Idee doch noch verwirklichen können *g*  
übrigens, das war jetzt dein 11. Review, bin stolz auf dich *knuddel* Jep, das war's dann. Habt ihr mir irgendetwas zu sagen??? Schreibt es mir *bg*!! R.B.  
  
P.S.: sorry Leutz, hatte irgendwie ne kleine Smilie-Attacke. Diese kleinen Dinger sind aber auch was aufdringlich.das passiert mir irgendwie immer zu Halloween, immer diese Monsterangriffe. 


	15. nach dem Gespräch

@Chibi-Shi: und wieder so ein nettes Review, danke schön *knuddel*  
hab mich extra beeilt...  
  
@Numba 12: das habe ich ja auch vor, aber ich weiß einfach net richtig wie?  
Aber irgendwann bekomm ich auch mal die rettende Idee ^.^  
  
@kiina: Wow, womit habe ich das verdient? Danke für die lieben Reviews *knuddel*!  
  
Disclaimer: Claire is meine un die Handlung hab ich auch selbst zusammengesponnen - der Rest ist JKR - leider.  
  
Das Seelenleben einer Gryffindor - nein ehrlich, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich das Chap nennen soll, Melancholie is auch nicht schlecht.  
  
Sie hatte sich in eine ruhige Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgezogen.  
  
Nachdenklich beobachtete sie die anderen Schüler, wie sie geschäftig diskutierten. Nur einige bereiteten sich wirklich auf den Unterricht des nächsten Tages vor. Die Schüler der unteren Klassen waren alle schon zu Bett gegangen, doch die Siebtklässler konnten nicht zur Ruhe kommen.  
  
Dumbledore hatte beim Abendbrot bekannt gegeben, dass die Abschlussfahrt auf die Tage vom 04. bis 14. Februar fallen würde und dass je drei bis vier Schüler in einer Gastfamilie untergebracht werden würde. Jetzt wurde gelacht und geplant und niemand achtete auch das ruhige Mädchen in der Ecke.  
  
Claire hatte damit gerechnet, dass ihre Mitschüler etwas dagegen haben würden. Schließlich war zu Anfang die Unterbringung in einem Hotel geplant. Doch nicht jede Familie konnte sich eine solch hohe Ausgabe leisten und somit hatten sich die Vier für diese billigere Methode entschieden.  
  
Wider erwarten stieß sie dann aber doch auf große Zustimmung. Selbst Parvati und Lavender, die sonst nur das Beste gewohnt waren, ließen sich schnell begeistern.  
  
Doch es gab noch eine andere Sache, die ihr Kopfzerbrechen machte.  
  
Sie hatte gestern endlich den Mut aufbringen können, mit Harry zu reden. Sie hatte ihn nach dem Unterricht beiseite gezogen und ihm angedeutet ihr zu folgen.  
  
Als sie dann auf dem Astronomieturm ankamen, hatte sie ihm alles erzählt.  
  
Doch als sie dann nach langer Zeit endlich geendet hatte, hatte er nichts gesagt.  
  
Er hatte sie nur unentwegt angesehen. In ihre Augen gestarrt, als wolle er darin etwas finden. Doch sie wusste nicht was, vielleicht eine Antwort, vielleicht ein Gefühl oder einfach nur die Wahrheit.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, ob er dann gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte. Doch er legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie wieder ins Schloss.  
  
"Komm, es ist kalt.", hatte er gesagt. Er hatte nicht gelächelt, auch nicht in seinen Augen.  
  
Doch sie wusste, dass sich nun alles entscheiden würde. Sie wusste, dass aus dem Spiel Ernst geworden war und sie wusste, dass sie einen unverzeihlichen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
  
Sie hatte diese enge Freundschaft auf die Probe gestellt. Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie bestanden hatte.  
  
Eine einsame Träne rann ihre Wange herunter.  
  
Traurig dachte sie an die Zeit, wo es noch nicht begonnen hatte, sie legte schützend ihre Arme um ihre Beine und senkte den Kopf auf diese.  
  
Gedankenfetzen erschienen von ihren Augen.Erinnerungen.  
  
Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und begann leise zu schluchzen. Einsame Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herunter und sie fühlte nicht die Kraft noch den Willen, ihre Gedanken zu verdränge, die Trauer zu ersticken.  
  
Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort gesessen hatte. Für sie gab es in diesem Moment keine Zeit. Sie befand sich in einem Strudel von Gefühlen, der sie gewaltvoll in die Tiefe zog. Sie war ihr wehrlos ausgeliefert.  
  
Sie merkte nicht, wie ihre Mitschüler und Freunde nach und nach den Raum verließen.  
  
Doch dann fühle sie eine Berührung. So zaghaft, dass sie glaubte, sie sich eingebildet zu haben.  
  
Doch sie wiederholte sich, zwei kräftige Arme packten nun ihre Schultern und rissen sie nach oben.  
  
Völlig hilflos suchte sie nach Halt und fand ihn in der Person, die sie nun an sich zog und vorsichtig die Arme um ihren schmalen Körper legte.  
  
Langsam kam Claire wieder zu sich und beruhigte sich leicht, als sie die Wärme des anderen Körper spürte.  
  
"H.Harry?", stieß sie leise hervor.  
  
"Sch.. Es wird alles gut. Beruhige dich. Alles wird gut.", redete die sanfte Stimme des jungen Mannes auf sie ein.  
  
Und tatsächlich beruhigte sie sich. Vorsichtig befreite sie sich aus der Umarmung, wollte aber auch keine zu große Distanz schaffen. Harry schob sie vorsichtig zu einem Sofa und sie setzten sie.  
  
"Harry.ich,.ich wollte das nicht.ich wollte dich doch nie.nie verletzen."  
  
"Es ist schon gut", er strich ihr sanft über die Wange.  
  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld."  
  
"Doch.das ist es.", sie senkte den Kopf. "Hätte ich damals nicht diese Idee gehabt.dann, dann wäre das alles.wäre das alles nicht passiert.und.", ein erneuter Schluchzer lies sie unterbrechen.  
  
Harry zog sie wieder in die Arme und strich ihr zärtlich über die Haare.  
  
"Es ist gut.und es ist auch meine Schuld, ich habe es zugelassen."  
  
Claire rückte wieder von ihm weg und sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Ich,.verlass mich nicht, bitte."  
  
"Nie, du bleibst meine beste Freundin!"  
  
Wieder rann eine Träne ihre Wange herunter, doch dieses Mal aus Freude.  
  
"Danke", flüsterte sie und ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.  
  
Sie kuschelte sie an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.  
  
Er strich ihr weiterhin beruhigend über den Rücken und langsam kehrte Ruhe ein.  
  
Harry merkte, wie er langsam müde wurde. Doch als er sah, dass Claire auf ihm eingeschlafen war, zauberte kurzentschlossen eine Decke aus einer Vase und breitete sie über sich aus. Dann strich er ihr noch einmal über die Wange und schlief dann ebenfalls ein.  
  
War kurz, aber wichtig. Ich braue in letzter Zeit immer sehr viel Zeit mim Schreiben, tut mir echt leid. Werd versuchen mich zu bessern, aber wir haben inner Schule jetzt so viel zu tun.  
  
Zu heute musste ich mich über Kant informieren und versuchen seinen verzwickten kategorischen Imperativ zu verstehen, wo ist Superman, wenn man ihn mal braucht.  
  
Un dann haben wir grad Hamlet in Deutsch, der Junge is ja echt sympatisch, aber das gibt ihm doch noch lange nicht das Recht, mein Wochenende zu vermiesen.  
  
Ihr merkt, ich dreh langsam durch.  
  
Wenn ihr nett sein wollt und meiner Mathelehrerin das Leben retten wollt, dann schreibt mir mal ein Review.  
  
Gut, das war's denn, Gruß an meine liebe Schwester (alles deine Schuld - weil du mich auf Entzug gesetzt hast!!)  
  
R.B. 


	16. zaubertränke

**Zaubertränke**

Eine Woche war nun nach der Aussprache der beiden Gryffindor vergangen. Es war Anfang Februar und noch immer verzierte eine dünne Schneeschicht die Wiesen Hogwarts und kühle Luft zog durch die kaum beheizten Gänge.

Claire zog sich frierend den Umhang enger um den Körper. Sie war auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern. In der letzten Woche hatten sie einiges über den Eternita-Trank herausgefunden und hatten gestern die zweite Versuchsreihe beginnen können.

Der Gang war wie ausgestorben. Die meisten Schüler befanden sich jetzt in den Unterrichtsräumen oder wärmten sich in den Gemeinschaftsräumen auf.

„das Wichtelnasenkraut muss es gewesen sein…", begann Hermine zusammenhanglos und riss Claire damit aus ihren Gedanken. Den ganzen gestrigen Abend hatten sie sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wieso die erste Versuchsreihe fehlgeschlagen war.

„Hm…? Wieso?", Claire sah verstört zu ihrer Freundin herüber.

„Na, schau mal. Das Kraut ist doch das einzige, das in dieser Zusammensetzung verzögernd wirkt. Und dadurch muss die Wirkung des Elfenstaubes intensiver gewesen sein, als wir beabsichtigt hatten!"

Claire sah weiterhin unverständlich zu Hermine herüber, bis sich ihre Mimik erkennend erhellte.

„Ach du meinst…", sie schlug sie wegen ihrer Begriffsstutzigkeit gegen die Stirn. „Logisch."

Sie hatten soeben das Labor erreicht und betraten.

„Na Mädels, ihr seht so erleuchtet aus, habt ihr die Lösung unseres Problems?", fragte Blaise und sah von dem dunklen Kessel auf.

In der letzten Woche hatten sie auch gelernt – gezwungen durch die häufige Zusammenarbeit- nebeneinander zu arbeiten, ohne den anderen zu diskriminieren.

Wobei Baise versucht war, diesen Waffenstillstand in eine festere Freundschaft umzuwandeln.

„Jep, haben wir!", strahlte Claire siegesbewusst und wollte gerade anfangen zu erklären, als Hermine sie unterbrach.

„Lass nur, Claire, die beiden haben das Problem auch schon erkannt…und gelöst."

Enttäuscht klappte die Franzosin ihren Mund wieder zu und sah sich die Versuchsreihe dann genauer an.

Mehrere Kessel standen auf den zerfurchten Tisch und aus einem Erlenmeyerkolben stieg blauer Dampf auf.

„Ihr seid schon fertig? Ihr habe das alles ohne uns gemacht?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„War ja nur eine kleine Änderung im Rezept, weiter nichts. Reg dich nicht auf.", tat Draco ihren Kommentar schulterzuckend ab und rührte dann erneut in einem kleineren Bronzekessel.

„Muss dann erst mal ne stunde so köcheln, nicht?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, und danach nur noch alles zusammenkippen und fertig!", antwortete Blaise euphorisch und drehte eine Sanduhr auf den Kopf.

Claire ging zum Kamin und legte fröstelnd die blassen Hände gegen die warmen Steine.

Hermine setzte sich zusammen mit den beiden jungen Männern an einen der Labortische.

„Nächste Woche fahren wir schon auf Klassenfahrt.", seufzte sie und vergrub ihre Hände in die lockigen Haare.

„Bin mal gespannt, wann und Dumbledore sagt, mit wem wir in eine Gastfamilie gehen.", überlegte Blaise.

„ich meine, wir haben letzte Woche unsere Wunschverteilung abgegeben, aber das wird sicher nicht so bleiben…"

„Wieso nicht?", wand Claire ein und kam nun zu den anderen an den Tisch.

„Na weil sich niemand wirklich ne Kopf gemacht hat. Ich meine, schau dir Draco an, er ist auf insgesamt drei Wunschlisten allein schon aus unserem Haus erschienen."

„Drei?", Hermine riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Tja…wenn man beliebt ist…", wand der blonde Slytherin selbstgefällig ein.

„Pf…wenn du durch deine _Beliebtheit _erreichst, dass du mit Pansy in eine Familie kommst, bitte!", sagte Claire abfällig.

„Ich glaube, wir werden morgen erfahren, mit wem wir zusammengeteilt werden, da wir ja nächste Woche Montag schon fahren.", überging Blaise die Bemerkung.

„Hoffentlich ist es dort wärmer als hier!", warf Hermine ein und rubbelte ihre frierenden Hände aneinander.

„Gib mal her.", fordert Blaise sie auf und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

Überrascht sah Hermine zu, wie Blaise seine warmen Hände um die ihren schloss.

„Hey, wieso hast du so warme Hände? Ich friere schon seit Tagen!", entrüstete sie sich.

„Wir Slytherins sind halt abgehärtet!", sagte Draco, als handelte es sich um eine Selbstverständlichkeit.

Hermine zog lediglich die Stirn kraus, äußerte sich jedoch nicht dazu.

Claire erhob sich und ging wieder zu der Versuchsreihe hinüber.

„Wir sollten weitermachen, die Stunde ist bereits um."

Vorsichtig hob sie den Erlenmeyerkolben koch, welcher nun bis zum Rand mit einer bläulich Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

„Sei vorsichtig, wenn du davon etwas auf die Finger bekommst, sieht deine Haut nicht mehr so makellos und hell aus.", warnte sie Draco.

„Schon okay.", vorsichtig schüttete die Franzosin die Flüssigkeit in den Bronzekessel.

„Wenn das jetzt nicht klappt, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter.", bemerkte Hermine, die vorsichtig die beiden zusammengeschütteten Flüssigkeiten verrührte.

„Geh mal etwas beiseite, ich will dich nicht bekippen", Bailse kam mit einem weiteren Kessel herüber und lies sie Flüssigkeit in den Bronzekessel fließen.

Goldener Dampf stieg auf und schlug sich leicht an der Decke nieder.

„Okay, das wär's…wer testet?", fragt Claire in die Runde und räumte das Arbeitsbesteck in die Spülte.

„Einen Moment…", Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte einen der Kessel in eine schwarze Schildkröte. Dann nahm er einen einem Löffel Flüssigkeit und flößte es dem Tier ein.

Keine Minute später begann diese sich zu strecken und sprang dann vom Tisch herunter, direkt vor Claires Füße, welche erschrocken einen Satz nach hinten machte.

„Er wirkt!", erfreut bückte sich die Gryffindor und wollte die Schildkröte wieder auf den Tisch heben, doch diese rannte mit ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit quer durch das Zimmer und blieb erst auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stehen, von wo aus sie Claire provokant ansah.

„Na warte…", Claire lies sich herausfordern und eilte auf das Tier zu, das jedoch, als sie es fast erreicht hatte, schnell zum Labortisch rannte.

Verärgert hielt die Franzosin inne und blinzelte zu den Tier herüber.

Nur entfernt sah sie Hermine und die Slytherins, die sie schadenfroh ansahen.

„Stupor", flüsterte Draco und der helle Lichtstrahl lies die Schildkröte erstarren.

„Es geht auch einfacher, Claire"

oOOo

„Hey, ruhig. Du schaffst das schon.", Harry sah seine beste Freundin besorgt an. Es war Freitag und Claire musste in der nächsten Stunde ihr Referat in Zaubertränke halten.

„Ich bin ruhig!", entgegnete sie erregt und legte ihre Pergamentrollen mit leicht zitternden Händen zurück in die Tasche.

„Iss wenigstens etwas, mit vollem Magen geht das sicher leichter!", schlug Ron vor und hielt ihr den Brötchenkorb hin.

Dankend nahm Claire eines heraus und legte es dann auf ihren Teller.

Nervös sah sie auf die Uhr.

„Gehen wir? Ich muss noch etwas an die Tafel schreiben…", fragte sie, während sie sich erhob.

Hermine sah mißbilligend zu ihrer Freundin, folgte ihr aber hinaus.

„Wir kommen nach!", rief Ron ihnen hinterher und biss erneut von seinem Marmeladenbrötchen ab.

Sie hatten noch zehn Minuten, bevor der Unterricht beginnen würde. Es befanden sich nur einige Slytherins im Unterrichtsraum, darunter Draco, der gelassen seine Referatunterlagen auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und sich nun angeregt mit Blaise unterhielt.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, wieso läßt ihn das so kalt?", zischte Claire leist, während die versuchte, mit ruhiger Hand das Tafelbild zu entwerfen.

„Lass mich dir das anschreiben, sonst wird das noch total verwackelt.", lächelte Hermine ihre Freundin gutmütig an und schrieb schnell alles Nötige an die Tafel.

„danke", flüsterte die Franzosin belegt. „Oh nein, jetzt wird ich auch noch heiser. Hermine, ich glaub ich kann den Vortrag nicht halten!"

„Typischer Fall von Lampenfieber", sagte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen, so dass beide Gryffindor verwundert herumfuhren.

„O Gott, nein", Claire faßt sich genervt an die Stirn.

„_Du_ darfst mich auch Draco nennen.", grinste der Slytherin. „Hier, trink das. Wird dir helfen, ruhig zu werden"

Er reichte ihr eine rötlich schimmernde Phiole.

„Was ist das?", misstrauisch nahm Hermine den Trank aus den Fingern ihrer Freundin.

„Nur neu Beruhigungstrank, hab ich von Pompfrey…hab ihr erzählt, dass Blaise hyperaktiv ist und daher nicht schlafen kann…na ja, mit der Menge wirkt es aber nur beruhigend.", erklärte er.

„Und das hat sie dir abgenommen?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Offensichtlich."

„Danke", Claire nahm Hermine die Phiole wieder aus der Hand und schluckte die Flüssigkeit.

Sofort wurde sie ruhig und das Zittern ihrer Hände lies nach.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, sind sie vorbereitet, Mrs du Lune. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, setzen sie sich. Wir wollen beginnen.", mit wehendem Umhang eilte Snape zwischen den Bankreihen nach vorne und lies sich dann neben Draco in der ersten Reihe nieder.

„Mrs. Du Lune, wenn sie beginnen würden!"

**_tbc_****__**

**_Robbyn_**

**_ Reviewt! _**

****


End file.
